Tensions
by Goupix67
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, je vais tout balancer." Tout est dit.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Je reviens avec un OS (pour une fois !) avec notre ami au T-shirt rouge et à la casquette ! Il y a une petite surprise à la fin, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous conseille d'aller plutôt regarder par vous-même !**

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Les pensées du petit garçon (vous comprendrez en lisant) sont en _italique_.**

**En gras, le refrain de "Avenir" de Louane.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Tensions

_"Aujourd'hui, je vais tout balancer." _Telle fut la première pensée d'un certain jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller dans la maisonnée des Sommet. _"Ras le bol de rêver de lui, ras le bol de me faire martyriser à longueur de journée par lui, ras le bol de me faire insulter par lui (et par les autres aussi d'ailleurs), j'en ai juste RAS LE BOL !" _Vous l'aurez compris par ce qu'il venait de penser, cet homme est le pauvre Geek. Suite à ces paroles pleines de tendresse et de bonheur pour sa famille, il sortit de son lit, prit ses habits, se dirigea à pas de loup (vu que les autres dormaient encore) vers la salle de bains et s'y enferma. _"Une douche fraîche avant que je montre de quel bois je me chauffe !"_ pensa le garçon. Il se déshabilla alors et se regarda dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il avait l'air triste, fatigué (ses grandes cernes le prouvait), mais de la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. On voyait également dans ses petits yeux bleus une réelle souffrance et une envie de vengeance. _"C'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça, à cause de vous tous !" _Au bord des larmes et avant d'hurler de colère, il décida de retirer la vue de son visage de son champ de vision, et posa sa casquette avec ses habits. _"Ah, c'était le bon temps quand tu m'avais offert cette casquette Mathieu ! Tu me câlinais, me protégeais si besoin... Mais maintenant..."_ De rage, il lança sa casquette à travers la salle de bains, et elle tomba dans le lavabo. Le Geek, s'en fichant complètement, se mît sous la douche et actionna l'eau. Une eau fraîche coula, pas trop froide, comme le Geek aimait en été. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux avant de s'interroger un peu tout en se lavant frénétiquement :

"Oui, c'était le bon temps avant... Mais peut-être que si je leur explique calmement qu'ils me tapent sur les nerfs, ils vont comprendre ce qu'ils me font endurer...

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'écouter, et surtout comprendre ? fit une voix dans sa tête. Comprendre à long terme, je parle. Après toutes ces années, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait te... Venger ?

\- Je crois que tu as raison, se répondit le Geek à lui-même. Ces salauds vont enfin s'en prendre plein la gueule et ils vont pas le voir venir..."

Étant sorti de la douche, il se sécha vite fait et s'habilla également rapidement. En effet, il voulait être le premier à la table de la cuisine pour prendre son petit déj', et pour pouvoir ainsi réfléchir à la manière dont il va s'y prendre pour faire passer son message aux autres...

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle, guetta le moindre bruit d'une quelconque pièce, mais rien ne bougeait. Il descendit donc agilement les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine où il se prépara son petit déjeuner, des céréales. Assis avec son bol, il attendit la venue des autres et se sentait de plus en plus bouillir de colère pendant que les minutes passèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maître Panda arriva dans la cuisine, l'air encore endormi, ignorant complètement le Geek. Il alla se préparer un café, s'assit à la table et remarqua enfin le garçon.

"- Salut Geek, marmonna le Panda, d'une voix éraillée.

\- Bonjour, Maître." annonça le garçon, d'une voix forte et confiante. Le chanteur fut interloqué par le ton qu'avait pris son "petit frère" en lui répondant, mais se raisonna et pensa qu'étant encore endormi, il avait dû mal l'entendre.

Le Patron arriva ensuite dans la pièce et effectua les mêmes gestes que le Panda, à part le fait qu'il resta debout et qu'il salua le Geek plus tôt que le chanteur :

"- S'lut Gamin, ça va ? Quelqu'un est pas venu te faire des choses hier soir pendant que tu dormais ?

\- Non, on ne m'a rien fait, et je vais très bien." répondit le Geek du tac au tac. (Le Patron fut choqué par l'assurance du petit lorsqu'il avait répondu.)

\- Oh, tu te calmes là, petit con, je te taquine juste, c'est bon...

"_Oui mais j'en ai marre que tu me taquines "juste" depuis tout ce temps, et que tu m'insultes sans raison... Tu vas payer aujourd'hui..._"

\- Ta gueule... Tu me fais chier." (Le Geek avait prononcé ces mots en regardant le Patron dans les yeux. _"En plus, je vais pouvoir faire passer mon message en premier aux deux personnes qui m'énervent le plus... Le Patron car il me martyrise, et le Panda qui m'a lâchement abandonné à mon sort de souffre-douleur..."_)

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda le pervers, poliment pour une fois.

\- Tu me fais chier... VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER !"

"_Ça y est, la fête peut commencer !_"

Le Geek était tellement énervé qu'il prit son bol entre ses mains et le jeta sur le bord de l'évier en face de lui, endroit où se trouvait Maître Panda un quart de seconde plus tôt. Des fragments de bol volèrent partout, le reste de lait se répandit sur le sol. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers le plus petit et celui-ci vit que Mathieu et le Hippie se tenaient maintenant au bas des escaliers, et avaient également vu la scène. Le Geek se leva alors, se rapprocha de la "mare" de lait, prit de l'essuie-tout et fit mine de vouloir essuyer, avant de se retourner violemment, d'attraper des deux mains le col de la chemise noire du Patron et de lui hurler dessus :

"- J'EN AI RAS LE BOL DE DEVOIR ENTENDRE TOUTES LES ATROCITÉS QUE TU DIS SUR MOI, TU ME POURSUIS MÊME DANS MES RÊVES ! TU ME MARTYRISES DEPUIS QUE J'EXISTE, TU NE PENSES PAS QUE J'AI LE DROIT D'EN AVOIR MARRE ?!

\- Mais... Tu auras pu le dire calmement gamin...

\- OUI, BIEN SÛR ! ironisa le gamin, PREMIÈREMENT TU NE M'AURAIS MÊME PAS ÉCOUTÉ, ET DEUXIÈMEMENT, MÊME SI TU L'AVAIS FAIT, TU T'EN FOUTRAIS ! OU ALORS TU M'AURAIS LAISSÉ TRANQUILLE 2 JOURS AVANT DE RECOMMENCER !"

Le Geek reprit son souffle, mais sut pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec le Patron. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il allait payer maintenant ! Le problème était que le Geek ne savait plus trop quoi dire et qu'il ne voulait pas user de la violence...

Il se rappela alors une chanson qu'il avait entendue le soir précédent et qui exprimait exactement le sentiment et l'envie qu'il voulait faire passer au Patron, et au reste de sa famille ! Il commença alors simplement à chantonner le refrain d'une voix douce mais ferme à l'oreille du Patron, refrain exprimant amplement son message :

"**J'espère que tu vas souffrir**

**Et que tu vas mal dormir**

**Pendant ce temps je vais écrire**

**Pour demain l'Avenir !**"

Étonnépar ces propos, le pervers recula, affichant une mine troublée par la violence de ces paroles et par le fait que ce soit le Geek, SON Geek, qui les aie prononcé... "Alors, je lui vraiment fait autant de mal après toutes ces années pour qu'il me souhaite de... Souffrir ?" pensa le Patron, légèrement déçu par son comportement envers le gamin. Le Geek, après avoir fini de chanter, observa le Patron, et décela dans son regard de la culpabilité, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

"- C'EST PAS MAINTENANT QU'IL FAUT AVOIR DES REMORDS, PATRON ! IL FALLAIT S'EN RENDRE COMPTE AVANT, QUAND TU POUVAIS ENCORE CHANGER DE CARACTÈRE AVEC MOI ! ET JE M'ADRESSE À TOUT LE MONDE LÀ, PAS SEULEMENT AU PATRON ! s'écria le Geek, rendu écarlate par l'énervement.

\- Écoute Geek, calme-toi et explique-nous convenablement... intervint Maître Panda.

\- ET C'EST TOI QUI ME DIS ÇA ? TOI QUI, PENDANT UN CERTAIN TEMPS, M'AVAIT, CERTES, ÉCOUTÉ, PROTÉGÉ ET SOUTENU, MAIS QUI ENSUITE M'A LÂCHEMENT ABANDONNÉ À MON SORT ? JE TE SOUHAITE LA MÊME CHOSE QU'AU PATRON, TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE LUI, MÊME SI TU NE VEUX PAS TE L'AVOUER !"

Le Geek recommença alors a chanter, répétant cette fois-ci le refrain pour le Panda :

"**J'espère que tu vas souffrir**

**Et que tu vas mal dormir**

**Pendant ce temps je vais écrire**

**Pour demain l'Avenir !**"

"- BON MAINTENANT GEEK TU VAS TE CALMER OK ? dit Mathieu. ON VIENT À PEINE DE SE LEVER, ET TU GUEULES DÉJÀ ! On parlera de tout ça plus tard...

\- Plus tard ? se radoucit le Geek (avant d'hurler à nouveau). PLUS TARD ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? EN FAIT, TU T'EN FOUS DE MOI MATHIEU ! MOI QUI CROYAIS LE PLUS EN TOI ET QUI T'APPRÉCIAIS LE PLUS... vociféra le Geek en sanglotant.

Mais ça c'est du passé... JE TE REPROCHES LA MÊME CHOSE QU'AU MAÎTRE ! TU ME SOUTENAIS, PUIS TU M'AS LÂCHÉ, COMME UNE VULGAIRE MERDE ! TU ES NOTRE CRÉATEUR, TU ES CENSÉ PRENDRE SOIN DE CHACUN DE NOUS... MAIS TU T'EN BAS LES COUILLES ET TU NOUS LAISSE NOUS DÉMERDER !

\- Euh, Gros ? Il est quand même sympa Mat... fit le Hippie apparement sobre.

\- OH TOI JE TE CONSEILLERAIS DE NE PAS LA RAMENER HIPPIE, T'ES COMME EUX ! Bon, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte car tu le fais en étant drogué, MAIS TU ME MARTYRISES TOUT AUTANT QU'EUX !

LES BLEUS QUE JE REMARQUE TOUS LES MATINS QUAND JE ME LÈVE, L'ODEUR DE CIGARETTE ET DE JOINTS QUE JE SENS DANS MA CHAMBRE, JE SAIS DE QUI ÇA VIENT ! TU ES LE COMPLICE DU PATRON ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS HORRIBLE À ME FRAPPER ET ME TOUCHER... PHYSIQUEMENT OU MORALEMENT ! (Le Geek se tourna vers les 4 personnes qui se tenaient maintenant en ligne en face de lui, un peu éloignés, avant de leur dire...)

JE M'EN FOUS DE CE QUI POURRA VOUS ARRIVEZ MAINTENANT ! VOUS POUVEZ CREVER, ÊTRE TORTURÉS OU MOURIR QUE JE M'EN FOUTRAIS, COMME VOUS PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES !" Et il rajouta encore une fois la chanson, qu'il chanta d'une voix forte, coléreuse et en foudroyant du regard ses (anciens) acolytes :

"**J'espère que tu vas souffrir**

**Et que tu vas mal dormir**

**Pendant ce temps je vais écrire**

**Pour demain l'Avenir !**"

Et avant que quiconque puisse réagir, le Geek s'élança vers la porte, en pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'arracha presque, sortit et claqua la porte. Il la referma à clé derrière lui pour que les personnalités et Mathieu prennent plus de temps pour sortir et le rattraper (_"Si quelqu'un veut vraiment me retenir..."_). Il s'élança alors dans la rue en courant, avant qu'il entende la voix de Maître Panda à la fenêtre :

"- GEEK, REVIENS ! NE PART PAS TOUT SEUL, JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL T'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE !

\- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT MAÎTRE, JE VOIS BIEN QUE T'ES CONTENT DE ME VOIR PARTIR... répondit le Geek du tac au tac, en se tournant pour lui parler de face. ET DE TOUTE FAÇON, COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR RENTRER UN JOUR !

**J'espère que tu vas souffrir**

**Et que tu vas mal dormir**

**Pendant ce temps je vais écrire**

**Pour demain l'Avenir !" **

Sur ces mots, le Geek s'élança dans la brume matinale et abandonna le Maître au bord de la fenêtre, qui laissa perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

"- On aurait dû faire gaffe, Gamin. dit le Patron qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait le Panda. On n'aurait pas dû toucher au petit, je savais que ça nous pèterait à la gueule un jour...

\- ON S'EN FOUT DE CE QU'ON AURAIT DÛ FAIRE AVANT ! MAINTENANT IL EST PARTI ! ET À CAUSE DE NOUS !"

Le Maître ne pût se retenir et s'effondra au sol, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

"- Allons Gamin, faut se calmer, fit le Patron en relevant le Panda et en prenant le prenant dans ses bras. De toute façon, il serait bien parti un jour, il aurait grandi... Et puis s'il a un problème, il reviendra à nous, ou je le retrouverais...

\- Mais tu as entendu ce...ce qu'il a dit... Il ne veut pas...revenir... sanglota le Panda, la tête sur l'épaule du Patron.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit, mais il reviendra nous voir un jour, il aura à nouveau besoin de nous, c'est certain... Je te le promets, d'accord ?"

Le Patron avait dit cette dernière phrase en relevant la tête du Panda par son menton. Il le regarda dans ses yeux tristes, encore rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. À la vue de la petite mine de son ami, le Patron resserra ses bras autour du Panda, et lui fit un vrai câlin.

À la fin de la douce étreinte, le Panda releva la tête, interloqué mais réconforté, et souhaita remercier le Patron pour la tendresse et le réconfort dont il a fait preuve, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, les fines lèvres du criminel se faisaient déjà ressentir sur les siennes...

* * *

**Alors, voulez-vous une suite ? Ça vous a plu ? Dites moi tout dans une review !**

**(L'intant Panda du SLG 93 est superbe ! "Ma belle... Tu seras mienne..."**

**Et le Patron avec les billets qu'il donne au mec avec le lombric à l'air dans Carmen... **

**CET EPISODE EST JUSTE FANTASTIQUE !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour**** à tous ! Suite à de nombreuses demandes, v****oici la suite de Tensions.**** Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, j'écris au fur et à mesure donc si vous avez des idées, partagez-les moi !**

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Du côté du Geek**_

_"Et maintenant ? Où aller ?"_

Le Geek était assis par terre, au pied d'un arbre, près de la Tour Eiffel. Depuis le jour où il s'était enfui de sa maison (il y a 10 jours de cela maintenant), il avait erré dans les rues de Paris, passant par les plus illuminées (les Champs Élysées) au plus sombres (le garçon était même tombé sur un bordel qu'il savait être un de ceux du Patron). Il avait dormi chez l'habitant (souvent chez des Fangirls de SLG qui, en ouvrant la porte, avait tout de suite accepté d'héberger le "Geek trop mignon tout plein à qui on veut faire des papouilles", comme elles lui ont dit, avec un air de regret en voyant que ce n'est pas le Patron...) ou s'était réfugié dans des motels miteux où il avait pu se payer une chambre (HORRIBLE) pour une soirée. Ne voulant pas rester au même endroit pendant toute une journée par peur d'être repéré par un de ses acolytes, il circulait continuellement, sans destination précise, se promenait dans des parcs (il évita tout de même le bois de Boulogne...), il marchait sans but. De temps en temps, il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision de partir et de tout laisser derrière lui : ses jeux vidéos, sa chambre, ses jeux vidéos, ses consoles de jeux, ses jeux vidéos, ses peluches, ses jeux vidéos, ses vêtements fétiches, ses jeux vidéos...

Et sa famille. Il repensait quelques fois aux bons moments passés avec ses frères et son créateur, mais aussi aux mauvais et douloureux moments. Il se souvenait de ses anniversaires de création (le meilleur étant celui avec Maître Panda), des parties de jeux vidéos endiablées avec le Panda, Mathieu et le Hippie (quand il était sobre) pendant toute la journée, les (trop) peu nombreux moments où le Patron avait été ne serait-ce _agréable_ avec lui... Mais, par opposition à ces moments de bonheur, les malheurs revenaient toujours à la charge : lorsque le Patron se moquait de lui et que le Panda riait avec le pervers, quand Mathieu commença à ne plus se soucier de son bien-être (il ne le chouchoutait plus), le Hippie le réveillant à 3 heures du matin en lui tapant sur la tête à cause d'une overdose, toutes ces choses qui étaient insinifiantes avant mais qui le sont aujourd'hui. Le Geek pensait à cela CONSTAMMENT. Dans les transports en commun, lors de ses longues marches, avant de dormir...TOUT LE TEMPS.

Et il se mettait souvent à pleurer. Les passants le dévisageaient tandis qu'il pleurait silencieusement, mais la tête haute.

Parce qu'il avait, une fois dans sa vie, fait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Exprimer librement ce qu'il voulait.

Tout simplement.

Assis près de la Tour de Paris bien connue, le garçon se dit, en se souvenant de tous ces moments de réflexion, que son courage commençait à fléchir. Il ne voulait plus vagabonder sans raison dans tout Paris, il voulait revoir quelqu'un qui le connaissait, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, lui offre le gîte et le couvert, et un peu d'amour... Se disant qu'il se déciderait le lendemain, il s'engouffra dans un des nombreux motels pour touristes et se prit une chambre avec l'argent qu'il lui restait. _"En plus, sans argent, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps tout seul..._" Il monta dans sa chambre malodorante, et s'allongea sur le lit. Ses pieds étaient rouges, pleins d'ampoules. _"Pas étonnant vu les kilomètres que je dois marcher chaque jour... En plus dans ces baskets pourries..."_ Il ne prit pas de douche (de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'habits de rechange, son odeur corporelle dégagée serait donc la même), se mit directement sous les couvertures et s'endormit aussitôt, éprouvé par cette journée de marche.

_**Pendant ce temps, chez les Sommet**_

"Calmez vous tous les deux, on a fait le plus qu'on pouvait... On le retrouvera !"

Au dîner planait une ambiance maussade. Le Patron avait parlé à Mathieu et à Maître Panda, qui avaient été les plus affectés par le départ du Geek. Habituellement, c'était eux qui mettaient de l'ambiance dans la maison, mais dans leur état, il n'était plus possible de rire. Leurs visages étaient blancs, creusés par l'affamement, de très grandes cernes de fatigue et de tristesse se dessinaient sous leurs yeux, leurs prunelles étaient tantôt gonflées à force de pleurer, tantôt toutes petites, à cause du manque de sommeil. Ils avaient de très mauvaises mines. Le Hippie, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de tristesse apparent, mais le Patron l'avait déjà entendu pleurer dans sa chambre en murmurant des mots d'excuse que le Geek était sensé entendre. Car oui, depuis le départ du petit, le Patron avait décidé de surveiller et de s'occuper de sa famille. Il n'allait plus à ses bordels, ne fit plus (trop) de remarques méchantes ou désobligeantes, et prit soin de ses acolytes, en particulier des deux mal-en-point. Le Patron savait qu'il avait aussi été touché par ce que le Geek avait dit, et en particulier à lui-même. Lors de ses longues soirées devant son ordi, il repensait aux paroles que le Geek lui avait hurlées dessus avec hargne, et au refrain de cette maudite chanson qui tournait quelques fois dans sa tête, comme pour le tourmenter.

"- On a : accroché des affiches dans la moitié de Paris, téléphoné aux voisins du quartier, prévenu tous nos potes chacun de notre côté (j'ai même prévenu mes putes) et appelé la police, énuméra le Patron. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ?!

\- Je vais aller le rechercher, dans tout Paris s'il le faut ! prononça fermement Mathieu.

\- Aha ! rit ironiquement le Patron. Sérieusement ? Vu ton état, tu tiendrais même pas une journée de marche ! Laissons d'abord la police faire son travail, on l'a appelée hier seulement... Pour une fois que je soutiens ces putains de flics...

\- Mais... commença Mathieu.

\- Laisse, il a raison, le coupa Maître Panda, regarde comment tu es, comment ON est, on arrive déjà presque pas à tenir sur nos jambes et à traverser la maison pour aller manger... Le Patron a raison, il essaye de nous protéger et de prendre soin de nous..."

Le Maître regarda le Patron et lui fit un sourire réconfortant (il n'en avait plus fait un seul depuis le départ du Gamer), tandis que Mathieu acquiesça en silence et repartit vers sa chambre en annonçant qu'il avait besoin de repos. "J'viens te border, gros !" fit le Hippie, comme tous les soirs quand Mathieu allait dormir, en suivant déjà son créateur.

Le Panda et le Patron se trouvaient donc tous les deux dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient plus été seuls depuis "l'incident" après la dispute. Après le baiser, le Patron avait quitté la pièce en disant simplement :

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. On est tous là."

Maintenant, ces mots se répétaient dans la tête du Panda tandis qu'il dévisageait le Patron de l'autre côté de la table. Celui-ci écrasa lentement le reste de sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se lever, de contourner la table et de commencer à sortir de la pièce. Le Panda, quant à lui, avait observé minutieusement tous les gestes du criminel et le regarda s'en aller en se disant :_ "Il est obligé de contenir sa propre personnalité pour prendre soin de nous... Il s'est donné tant de mal pour essayer de retrouver le Geek, et pour cacher sa douleur, sa tristesse... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la voir quand je regarde l'expression de son visage... Pauvre de lui..."_ Alors, le chanteur se leva, rassembla ses dernières forces et marcha fermement vers la sombre personnalité. Il lui posa une main sur son épaule et sentit le criminel frissonner de surprise avant de se retourner vers l'ursidé. Ledit ursidé essaya vainement de lui faire un sourire lui passant tous ses remerciements et sa gratitude, mais le Patron explosa de rire en voyant la bouche déformée du Panda. À cause de son épuisement physique, il n'était même plus capable de sourire correctement !

"Te force pas à me faire un sourire qui est censé tout me dire, ajouta le Patron en continuant de ricaner. De toute façon, je peux pas percevoir des sentiments dissimulés, il faut me les montrer clairement... En même temps, je suis comme ça, moi et les sentiments..."

Le Panda le coupa en le prenant dans ses bras. Le Patron avait prévu son geste mais il fut tout de même agréablement surpris. Le chanteur posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Patron, pendant que celui-ci passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de son ami. Décidément, un criminel pervers n'était vraiment pas habitué à faire des gestes tendres et doux à quelqu'un !

Le Panda releva la tête et lui chuchota alors :

"Enlève tes lunettes, je veux voir tes yeux. Je veux voir tous tes sentiments, toute ta détresse, toute ta tristesse, ton désespoir, ta colère... Je veux voir ta tendresse, ta douceur, ton plaisir, ton amour...

_"Décidément, on peut vraiment pas cacher ses sentiments à la peluche japonaise..._" pensa le Patron. Mais il retira tout de même ses verres opaques. Tout en s'habituant à la lumière vive de la cuisine, il vit le Panda étonné. Le chanteur était effaré devant de tels yeux. Les iris bleu clair semblaient mille fois plus expressifs et magnifiques que les siens. Pourtant, ils avaient la même couleur... Il pût enfin voir ce que le Patron voulait toujours cacher : les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme comme on dit. Et son âme n'était pas si cruelle que ça apparemment... Le Patron, agacé par le silence et le visage ébahi devant ses yeux, répliqua :

"- Bon, ça va, c'est bon, t'as pu voir dans mes yeux tous mes "sentiments" ? Je peux remettre mes binocles ?

\- Pourquoi tu les caches ? demanda le Panda, faisant totalement abstraction de la réplique sarcastique.

\- Tu penses bien qu'étant un criminel je peux pas montrer ma pseudo-"gentillesse" à mes victimes...

\- Mais pourquoi ne les montre-tu pas au moins à ta famille, à nous ?

\- Je veux conserver mon identité de pervers même chez moi, je suis comme ça...

\- Mais si tu avais été sans tes lunettes devant le Geek, il aurait peut-être été adouci...

(_"Eh merde, voilà que le gamin revient sur le tapis... Je vais me retrouver avec ce putain de Panda chialant comme une pucelle dans mes bras..."_)

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut plus changer ce qui c'est déjà passé... Oublions ça, et allons de l'avant..."

Le Patron serra le Panda plus fort contre lui, sentit même son cœur battre contre le sien. Ils se turent, profitèrent de ce moment rare, mêlèrent leurs souffles réguliers dans ce silence bienfaiteur. Et à ce moment, le Panda embrassa le Patron. Il voulait lui rendre son baiser de la précédente fois, lui passer son amour qu'il avait récemment découvert pour lui. Il lui fit un petit baiser tout doux, à son image. Un baiser mignon, un baiser léger. Un baiser vous faisant avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

Ou qui fait chauffer votre partie basse, comme dans le cas du Patron.

En effet, le criminel, devant tant de douceur, fut d'un seul coup excité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, habituellement il était excité par des choses VRAIMENT sexuelles, ou VRAIMENT chaudes, mais là, juste à cause d'un baiser... Il était étonné que cela l'émut en si peu de temps. "En même temps, c'est le Panda, ce Panda qui hante mes nuits, ce Panda à qui j'étais obligé de dissimuler mes sentiments jusqu'à maintenant... Mais, peut-être que j'en ai, finalement, des sentiments..." Il fut interrompu dans son questionnement par un nouveau baiser de la part de son double, mais cette fois-ci par un baiser assez fougueux, qui voulait capter toute l'attention du criminel. Le Panda mordilla la lèvre inférieure du Patron pour rencontrer sa langue, et avant de le laisser entrer, celui-ci marmonna la bouche entrouverte :

"- Eh bien la p'luche, tu sais que c'est moi normalement qui doit diriger notre baiser et la suite... Et toi, tu subis...

\- Laisse moi une fois prendre ta place, répondit le Panda après un autre baiser, à bout de souffle, je sais que tu veux bien être dominé si c'est moi qui dirige...

\- Ok, mais fais-le correctement, ou tu le regretteras amèrement plus tard, tu le sais ça mon beau Panda..."

Le Panda rougit à l'appellation du Patron, et commença à lui lécher le cou. Le pervers voyait déjà des étoiles, et une bosse se forma à son entrejambe. "_Ce connard de Panda sait vraiment m'exciter..._" Le Panda ayant remarqué la susdite bosse, commença à défaire lentement d'une main la braguette et passa son autre main sous la chemise noire, pendant qu'il continuait de lécher le cou du criminel. Le chanteur avait tellement attendu ce moment ! Ce moment où il procurerait du plaisir au Patron, et non l'inverse. Il ne pensait plus à rien, et son sombre acolyte non plus. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés, ils avaient chaud. Lorsque le Panda eut fini d'ouvrir la braguette du Patron, celui-ci grogna un "Va plus vite" mais le Panda le fit taire en le plaquant sur la table, et en collant son bassin contre celui de l'autre. Il arracha une plainte au Patron, qui en état avancé d'excitation, ne demandait plus qu'à être pris. Mais le Panda aimait faire durer les choses. Il défit lentement la ceinture du Patron, puis le bouton de son jean. Il le fit avec grâce, en lançant de langoureux regards à son compagnon, qui défaisait, pendant ce temps, les boutons de son kigurumi. Alors que le pantalon du Patron et le kigurumi du Panda tombèrent au sol, le jeune couple fut interrompu.

Oui, oui, interrompu. Par une petite toux génée provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine.

Les deux amants se retournèrent vers l'entrée, où il virent Mathieu et le Hippie s'y tenant, en état de choc. Le Hippie bafouilla un "J'vais aller fumer un joint, gros" en courant vers sa chambre, tandis que Mathieu resta figé sur place, ébahi.

"- Qu'est ce t'as la frigide, tu veux pas te joindre à nous ? fit le Patron en se tournant vers lui, les bras ouverts, la chemise ouverte, en boxer.

\- Mathieu, va-t'en, s'il te plaît, demanda timidement le Panda, qui essayait de couvrir son corps dénudé avec son kigurumi (et oui, un panda ne porte JAMAIS de caleçon sous son kigurumi, c'est une règle d'or !). S'il te plaît Mat, laisse nous, on t'expliquera demain..."

Mais Mathieu fondit en larmes. Il avait eut trop de chocs ces dernières semaines. Le Patron soupira devant la réaction de la "frigide", et le Panda courut vers Mathieu pour le prendre dans ses bras, bien qu'il soit nu comme un ver et rouge de gêne.

"- Pourquoi... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que... Que je tombe... Sur ça... bafouilla Mathieu. Je voulais juste boire un VERRE D'EAU ! Un PUTAIN de VERRE D'EAU ! Et je peux pas boire en paix, il faut que je tombe sur vous deux qui... Qui... Qui allez... Qui allez faire l'amour...

\- Je sais, tu n'aurais pas dû tomber sur nous, on aurait pas dû le faire... lui répondit le chanteur, honteux.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait que vous le fassiez qui me dérange, c'est que vous le fassiez ici... se reprit Mathieu. C'est quand même une pièce commune les gars, imaginez si... Si...

\- Si quoi ? demanda le Panda d'un ton doux mais toujours honteux.

\- Imaginez si le Geek était tombé sur vous. S'il avait été là. Pensez à lui de temps en temps. Je croyais que tu tenais à lui, Maître, mais une simple baiserie et tu l'oublies et tu es joyeux...

\- Mais non, je tiens autant au Geek que toi, ne mélange pas tout... Ce n'est pas parce que je... J'aime le Patron que j'oublie le Geek... Tu as raison, on fera attention, la prochaine fois... bafouilla le Panda, rougissant de plus belle, sachant que le Patron avait, très distinctement, entendu sa déclaration.

\- ... Oui... Tu... Tu as raison, je mélange tout... Désolé, je suis fatigué, épuisé par tout ce qui ce passe... Je vais aller me coucher...

\- Tiens, bois." Le Patron lui avait ordonné ceci en lui tendant un verre d'eau, le FAMEUX verre que le vidéaste était venu chercher. Le Patron s'était rhabillé, demanda ensuite au Panda de faire de même et l'aida à refermer ses boutons. Mathieu regarda ses deux acolytes et éprouva un pincement au cœur. Jamais il ne serait imaginé que ce criminel pervers ignoble (tel qu'il l'avait créé) aurait pu trouver l'amour, et que quelqu'un, en plus sa deuxième personnalité la plus gentille après le Geek, puisse l'aimer en retour... Ce sentiment est vraiment étrange... Dommage qu'il n'ait jamais pût y goûter vraiment...

Le Créateur, un peu jaloux de ses compères, posa son verre dans l'évier, souhaita une bonne nuit aux autres et quitta la pièce. Le Panda lança alors un regard interrogateur au Patron, et lui demanda :

"- On reprend là où en était, mon cher pervers ?

\- Pas ce soir, gamin... On prendrait trop de risques, surtout que je pense que Mat va pas dormir tout de suite et qu'il va guetter les bruits qu'on va faire... Mais ce n'est que partie remise, mon cher ursidé... fit le pervers avec un sourire en coin."

Ledit ursidé souria, embrassa une dernière fois le Patron et se dirigea également vers sa chambre, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres, venant éclairer les précédents jours de malheur. Le Patron, lui, alla sur le balcon, se grilla une cigarette, et chanta. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il chantait. Et chantait avec envie et bonheur. Il entendait sa voix grave brailler (c'est le mot) les paroles de musiques qu'il appréciait, d'anciens Instants Panda... Il espérait secrètement que le Panda l'entendrait, et que sa voix l'envouterait...

Dans sa chambre, sur son lit, le Panda repensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la cuisine. Ils auraient pu baiser si Mathieu n'était pas arrivé ! Il éprouva alors une faible exaspération pour son créateur, mais qui ne fut que passagère. Le Panda entendit alors la voix du Patron chantonnant "Ça fait des mois que tu es partie", la première chanson de l'ursidé, ainsi que d'autres Instants Panda.

"Quelle belle voix a le Patron !"

Telle fut la dernière pensée du Panda avant de se laisser bercer par la voix de son amant, et de sombrer dans le royaume des rêves.

_**Du côté du Geek**_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque quelques rayons pénétrèrent dans la chambre de motel du Geek. Celui-ci, encore dans les vapes, jura en étant ébloui, mais se leva tout de même de bon pied, sachant qu'une dure journée l'attendait. En effet, le Geek avait décidé de retrouver une personne qui lui est proche, mais celle-ci habite au côté opposé de Paris à celui où séjournait le Geek. Une longue journée de marche s'annonçait donc... Le garçon se débarbouilla rapidement au lavabo, essaya vainement de recoiffer ses cheveux rebelles avant de mettre sa casquette et sortit vite du motel. Le Geek leva sa tête vers le soleil, les yeux fermés, et respira. Il respira comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il aspira un air empli de bonheur, de liberté... Mais légèrement mélancolique. Le Gamer, sachant qu'il voulait arriver à la maison de son ami avant le coucher du soleil, se mît ensuite rapidement en route.

Devant le portail de la maison qu'il recherchait, le Geek s'asseya par terre et souffla un peu. Il était parti à 10h ce matin, il était arrivé à 17h. Il était épuisé. Mais heureux. Il savait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un bon lit, un bon repas, pouvoir prendre une douche... Enfin, si son ami acceptait de l'héberger. Le Geek n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que Mathieu et ses acolytes avait prévenu toutes leurs connaissances de sa disparition, l'ami pourrait donc le renvoyer directement chez lui. Mais l'enfant essayera coûte que coûte de l'apitoyer, le supplier, pleurer à genoux pour rester au moins une petite semaine chez lui.

Le Geek se releva, ayant repris ses esprits, les jambes tremblantes de fatigue, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, où il toqua timidement. Mathieu a l'habitude de toquer directement sur la porte, alors pourquoi le Geek ne le ferait pas ? Il attendit alors une réponse et guetta un quelconque bruit provenant de l'intérieur. 1 minute... 2 minutes... 5 minutes passèrent, rien ne bougea. Le Geek retoqua alors beaucoup plus fort et attendit à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte, et son cœur s'accéléra. Et s'il refusait de l'héberger ? S'il lui claquait la porte au nez ? Que ferait-il ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse car la porte s'ouvrit. Le propriétaire de la maison le reconnut aussitôt et afficha une mine inquiète en parlant d'une voix forte :

"- GEEK ! Que fais-tu là ? Mathieu te cherche partout en ce moment ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Euh, eh... Eh bien, je voulais te... Te demander si... Si je pouvais dormir quelque temps chez toi... bafouilla le Geek en regardant ses chaussures.

\- Mais enfin, Geek ! Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas chez toi ? Tu seras mieux là-bas, et ta famille sera contente de te voir en bonne santé ! Ils se font tous du souci pour toi, tu sais...

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai, pour l'instant, pas envie de retourner chez moi, rétorqua le Geek sévèrement, en relevant la tête vers son ami. Je voudrais encore avoir au moins une semaine pour réfléchir à tout ça...

\- Bon... Si tu le veux vraiment... Tu peux entrer., fit l'hôte en rentrant à nouveau dans la maison, en refermant la porte et en indiquant au Geek de le suivre dans la cuisine. Assieds toi là, je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, tu te débrouilles pour manger quelque chose, ok ? Je reviens...

\- Merci beaucoup de m'héberger pour un temps, tu es vraiment gentil... remercia le Geek avec son visage le plus mignon.

\- Je le fais pour ton bien, c'est normal..."

Et l'ami quitta la cuisine normalement et referma doucement la porte de la susdite pièce. Dès qu'elle fut refermée, l'hôte courut de toutes ses forces vers son bureau, empoigna violemment son téléphone, composa rapidement un numéro, et espéra secrètement que quelqu'un décroche. Lorsqu'il entendit un "Allô ?" à l'autre bout du combiné, il soupira de soulagement et dit simplement d'un voix ferme :

"Salut, c'est Antoine... Le Geek est chez moi, Mat, ne t'inquiète plus."

"Je m'occupe de lui."

* * *

**Vos avis ? Des suggestions ? Dites moi tout par review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**

**P.S. : Si vous avez encore quelques minutes, allez lire les fanfics d'une amie à moi nommée Kaitline ! (tapez son nom dans la barre de recherche FanFiction)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOO ! C'est le chapitre 3 de Tensions ! **

**ATTENTION** **: CE CHAPITRE EST UN PEU VIOLENT, DONC SI C'EST PAS TON TRIP, PASSE TON CHEMIN ! (au moins pour ce chapitre !)**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.**

**Bonne lecture mes chéris !**

* * *

Antoine raccrocha le téléphone.

Mathieu était soulagé mais furieux, bien sûr. Furieux que le Geek soit chez Antoine, furieux qu'il ne soit pas rentré chez lui. Mais il se sentait libéré, car il savait que le petit était entre de bonnes mains, et qu'il pouvait le récupérer ou lui parler à tout instant. D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon de 26 ans réfléchit longuement après l'appel. Devait-il informer les autres de l'arrivée du Geek chez Antoine ?

La première réponse fut bien évidemment oui, mais comment Maître Panda digérerait la nouvelle ? Et le Patron ? Il avait un peu peur de leurs réactions, qu'il pensait excessives.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, du moins pour le Patron.

Mathieu décida de leur annoncer la nouvelle, c'est à dire que le Geek hébergeait chez leur pote aux cheveux fous, que le Gamer voulait encore une semaine pour réfléchir et qu'il ne voulait voir personne de sa famille pendant ce temps-là. Pendant que Mathieu expliquait toute l'histoire aux autres, il guetta la réaction des deux acolytes les plus susceptibles de s'énerver. Le Patron restait impassible, avait l'air d'écouter son Créateur calmement, emmagasinant les informations les unes après les autres. Tandis que le Panda... Hé bien, Mathieu le connaissait bien, car il avait prévu sa colère. Le chanteur, quand Mathieu eut fini de parler, s'égosilla à tout rompre :

"- NAN MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE LE GOSSE EST LOGÉ À DEUX QUARTIERS DE NOUS ET TU OSES NOUS EN PARLER, COMME ÇA, TRANQUILLEMENT, EN N'ÉTANT MÊME PAS ALLÉ LE VOIR ?! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? MOI JE VAIS Y ALLER ET IL VA SE PRENDRE LA PLUS GROSSE RACLÉE DE SA VIE, LE GAMIN ! EN PLUS IL LOGE CHEZ ANTOINE, LE MEC LE PLUS FOU ET IRRESPONSABLE DE TOUTE LA FRANCE ! TU OSES ME DIRE ÇA MAT ? TU PENSAIS VRAIMENT QUE JE GARDERAIS MON CALME COMME TOI ?!

\- Ferme la un peu la p'luche, répliqua le Patron, agacé par la voix stridente de son compagnon. Calme toi, Mat nous informe juste... T'es pire qu'une meuf qui a ses règles...

\- TA GUEULE, JE TE PARLE PAS, TOI ! JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR LE GAMIN MOI !

\- On s'inquiète tous Maître, dit Mathieu d'une voix posée, qui se voulait apaisante. Comme a dit le Patron, je vous informe juste, je voulais même vous demander votre avis sur la procédure à faire par la suite, pour peut-être aller lui parler...

\- Ne fais rien, dit fermement le Patron. Laisse le gosse encore tranquille, laisse le réfléchir... Sinon il va à nouveau s'énerver et on n'aura rien gagné...

(Mathieu regarda le criminel de manière sceptique, comme s'il avait attrapé une maladie grave.)

\- Tu... Tu es sûr que ça va Patron ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Ouais... (Il observa son Créateur, et décela ce regard étrange) Ça va, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des remords une fois, non ? Surtout si c'est envers le Gamin... J'ai le droit d'avoir des sentiments quand même !?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr... Je t'ai créé avec des sentiments... Je te comprends... Et toi, dit Mathieu en se tournant vers le Panda rouge de colère, t'en penses quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit fai...

\- ON Y VA DIRECT, cria le Panda, ON Y VA ET ON DISCUTE AVEC LE GAMIN, ON LUI DIT COMME ON A EU LA TROUILLE, ON LUI FAIT REGRETTER SES ACTES ! ET ON LE RAMÈNE ICI !

\- ... D'a... D'accord... Je vais réfléchir un peu...

\- T'inquiète Gamin, le coupa le Patron, je m'occupe de cette affaire... T'as eu assez d'emmerdes ces derniers jours, j'en fais une affaire perso d'accord ?

\- Tu... Tu es sûr ? firent Mathieu et Maître Panda d'une même voix.

\- Ouais, reposez vous tous les deux... Et toi l'Panda, arrête de gueuler, sinon tu pourras plus chanter..."

La discussion étant close, le Patron se dirigea vers sa chambre et alluma une cigarette. Le Panda avait l'air contrarié, mais rougit quand le Patron lui avait donné son conseil. Les deux personnes restantes décidèrent d'aller informer le Hippie des dernières nouvelles, car le camé était enfermé dans sa chambre, sûrement en plein bad-trip.

Le Patron tira une taffe, s'assit devant son ordi, et faillit crier.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Dans sa tête se mélangeait le bonheur de savoir le Geek vivant et (apparement) en bonne santé, les remords d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur de tous ces événements, l'envie de le revoir IMMÉDIATEMENT, mais de le laisser réfléchir tout de même, les paroles de cette chanson maudite...

Tout se mêlait dans son âme.

Le Patron se sentit bouillonner intérieurement. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, la nicotine ne le calmait pas, il lança la cigarette qui l'énervait par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'adossa contre le rebord de celle-ci, essaya d'apaiser ses battements cardiaques et son cerveau grâce à l'air frais venant ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà rebelles. Guettant les moindres bruits, il pût entendre le Panda qui, dans sa propre chambre, chantonnait d'une voix monocorde "Pleure pas" et murmurait des mots comme "Je vais le chercher" ou "Il va payer ma frousse". Le criminel, comprenant que le Panda n'était pas calmé pour un sou et voulant l'apaiser, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son "frère" et toqua trois fois.

"N'entre pas, annonça le Panda. Je sais que c'est toi Patron, n'entre pas. Je ne... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état... Laisse moi... Fait ce que tu veux avec le gamin..."

Le Patron, faisant totalement abstraction des demandes de l'ursidé, appuya sur la poignée, poussa la porte et dû retenir un haut le cœur devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Il en faut beaucoup pour que le Patron soit mal à l'aise ou dégouté. Rien ne lui fait peur, ni le sang, ni le sexe, ni la mort. Mais quand il s'agit de sa famille, et en particulier du Panda, les sentiments du criminel peuvent être changeants...

Le Patron retint un cri de dégoût en voyant le Panda. Il était adossé avec une épaule contre le coin mur, l'autre épaule au sol. Son visage était empli de larmes et taché de sang. Lorsqu'il vit la substance rougeâtre, le Patron s'approcha du chanteur et regarda le reste de son corps. Son kigurumi, à moitié ouvert, était imbibé de sang coulant d'un entaille à la poitrine, entre ses pectoraux, et son bras gauche était couvert de blessures rectilignes.

Un cutter gisait près de sa main droite, baignant dans une mare de sang.

Le criminel courut vers le Panda, essayant vainement de le tenir conscient, il lui essuya rapidement son visage sale avec la manche de sa chemise, avant d'appeler son Créateur de sa voix la plus forte et la plus rauque possible.

"MAT ! MATHIEU ! RAMÈNE TOI TOUT-DE-SUITE ! RAPIDEMENT ! DANS LA CHAMBRE DU PANDA !" Le Patron entendit Mathieu monter les escaliers à toute vitesse et l'aperçut se figer une seconde dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de crier le nom de l'ursidé et de se jeter sur lui.

"MATHIEU, FAIT GAFFE À SON BRAS ! IL EST PRESQUE INCONSCIENT, RESTE AVEC LUI, J'APPELLE L'HOSTAU !" L'homme en noir dévala les escaliers, prit brutalement le téléphone fixe, composa le numéro du SAMU, parla quelques minutes avec les secours, puis raccrocha.

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça Panda ? Je compte bien te le demander quand tu seras mieux... En plus, t'en rajoutes une couche... Comme si on avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec le Gamin..."_

Le Patron remonta dans la chambre, vit Mathieu à côté du Panda, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de lui casser quelque chose, qui l'avait juste mis en PLS.

"Ils arrivent.", annonça le Patron, fermement et tristement. Il s'approcha alors du Panda, tremblant et hoquetant, sombrant dans l'inconscience, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"J'espère bien obtenir des réponses quand tu te réveilleras... Mon beau Panda..." Il vit le Panda hocher très faiblement la tête, avant d'entendre la sirène de l'ambulance hurler dans la rue. Il redescendit, sortit et fit signe que la victime était dans leur maison. Quand les ambulanciers sortirent le brancard, le cœur du Patron bondit dans sa poitrine.

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Panda pouvait MOURIR...

Et que le chanteur l'avait souhaité...

Il indiqua la chambre aux infirmiers, et les laissa monter seuls dans la pièce, tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. _"Ils vont avoir une sacrée frousse quand ils vont voir qu'on a tous la même tête... Ils vont croire qu'on est des clones... Ce qui est pas faux en fait..."_ Quand il les vit redescendre, le Patron ne pût s'empêcher d'observer le Panda mal en point allongé sur le brancard, avant de détourner la tête de cette vue horrible. Il accompagna le Panda dans l'ambulance, et, lorsqu'il vit Mathieu monter dans le véhicule, décida de les laisser tous les deux, ne voulant pas rajouter une couche à l'hôpital. Alors, il resta, impuissant, sur le perron de la maison et observa, avec inquiétude et un pincement au cœur, le véhicule contenant son amant s'éloigner, disparaissant dans un virage.

oOo

"Antoine, c'est le SAMU ?"

Le Geek venait de sortir de la douche, étant à moitié habillé, son torse nu encore mouillé, et entra dans le salon où se trouvait Antoine Daniel, devant la fenêtre, à guetter la provenance de la sirène.

"- Je crois... J'ai vu une ambulance passer devant chez nous, mais elle a tourné ensuite vers la rue...

\- Vers la rue de Mathieu ? l'interrompit le Geek, la mine anxieuse et la voix tremblante, s'étant mis à coté d'Antoine devant la fenêtre, essayant de se pencher pour voir la rue susdite. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est allée vers là-bas...

\- Si... Elle y est allée..."

(Le Geek regarda Antoine dans les yeux, et frissonna, de froid et d'appréhension)

\- J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé...

\- Oh, ça m'étonnerait, ricana Antoine, c'est peut-être simplement le Hippie qui a fait une overdose, c'est courant ça maintenant, non ?

\- D'habitude, on appelle le médecin pour les overdoses du Hippie, lui répondit fermement le garçon, en lui lançant un regard noir lui reprochant de blaguer sur un sujet grave. J'espère que c'est pas autre chose...

\- Tu... Tu veux qu'on aille voir ? Ne t'énerve pas, je veux pas que tu y ailles, on se met juste en haut de la rue pour voir où est stationné le véhicule... Ok ?

\- Oui... D'accord..."

Le Geek alla vite mettre un T-shirt dans sa chambre tandis qu'Antoine enfilait ses chaussures gauchement, soucieux. _"Pitié qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé... Pitié..."_ se répétaient les deux individus dans la maison des Daniel.

Le Geek serrait le bras d'Antoine tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un pas rapide vers la rue, pour observer la maison des Sommet, qui se trouvait pile en face du haut de la rue. Avant de tourner le dernier virage, le Geek inspira et expira bruyamment, essayant de calmer sa peur. Ils tournèrent et aperçurent l'ambulance redoutée devant la maison Sommet, le Geek fondit en larmes.

"- NON !... NON ! PAS EUX ! PAS..."

(Le Geek s'élança vers la maison mais Antoine le retint par le poignet et le ramena vers lui)

\- GEEK ! TU RESTES AVEC MOI ! SI QUELQU'UN EST BLESSÉ, MIEUX VAUT QUE TU LES LAISSES GÉRER ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ MAIS RESTE LÀ !"

Le Geek sanglota de plus belle, mais ne protesta pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, la sirène retentit à nouveau, l'ambulance se remit en route et remonta la rue, les deux piétons se mirent de côté.

Lorsque l'ambulance passa près d'eux, le Geek ne pût réprimer un cri de désespoir.

L'image qu'il vit restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Cette image à travers les vitres légèrement teintées de l'ambulance.

L'image de Mathieu, pleurant sur le corps de Maître Panda.

Maître Panda, portant un masque à oxygène sur la bouche.

Maître Panda, couvert de sang, inconscient, l'air cadavérique.

* * *

**COMMENTAIRE(S) ? REVIEW ? **

**Merci pour les 1491 vues au total pour mes FF ! JE VOUS REMERCIE DU FOND DU CŒUR ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je ne pensais pas du tout à mes vues (maintenant non plus d'ailleurs^^) et je comptais ****même pas les poster ! Mais bon, maintenant... J'en suis là ! Alors si toi, derrière ton écran, tu as envie d'écrire des FanFictions et de les poster, je te dirai un seul mot (deux en l'occurrence) : LANCE-TOI ! DÉPLOIE ET VOLE DE TES AILES !**

**Donc juste, MERCI.**

**P.S. : Si vous avez encore quelques minutes, allez lire les fanfics d'une amie à moi nommée Kaitline ! (tapez son nom dans la barre de recherche FanFiction)**


	4. Chapter 4

**COUCOU LES LAMAS ! Voici la suite tant attendue (Cc Captain Obscur !) de Tensions ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Les pensées des personnages sont en italique et le Patron est légèrement OOC dans ce chapitre (mais vraiment pas beaucoup !)**

**BUENA LECTURA LOS AMIGOS ! (Bonne lecture les amis !)**

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Ce son résonnait dans les oreilles du Patron.

Constamment.

Ce son lugubre mais tout de même rassurant.

Ce son qui rattachait Maître Panda à la réalité.

Ce son.

Le Patron serrait entre ses mains le drap recouvrant son acolyte. Les jointures saillantes de ses doigts étaient visibles à travers la peau laiteuse du criminel. Ses yeux bleus, pour une fois dépourvus de leurs verres opaques, étaient tristes, pleins de larmes. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, à part la machine cardiaque.

Il s'en voulait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Panda avait fait cet acte. Une envie irrépressible de lui demander monta en lui. Mais il ne lui répondrait pas.

Car il en était incapable.

Car son chanteur préféré était dans le coma.

Devant cette triste vérité, une larme roula sur la joue de l'homme en noir, vint s'écraser sur les lunettes sombres posées sur le lit. Il lâcha le drap de sa main droite, essuya la larme avant d'aller caresser le visage du Panda et de lui prendre la main.

_"Il est vraiment beau quand il dort. J'aimerais tellement le voir comme ça dans mon lit, après lui avoir défoncé son p'tit cul... Mais pour l'instant, il est là... Dans cet état..."_

Une autre larme coula, suivie de quelques dizaines d'autres.

*Toc toc toc*

(Le Patron essuya rapidement ses larmes, lâcha la main de l'ursidé, remit rapidement ses lunettes, avant de dire de sa voix la plus ferme possible)

"- Entrez.

(Un homme en blouse blanche pénétra dans la pièce)

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis le Dr Jacques Hulet. Je m'occupe de Monsieur Maître Panda. Je voudrais donner quelques nouvelles aux membres de sa famille. Faites-vous en partie ?

(Le Patron ricana)

\- Bien sûr que j'en fais partie de sa famille !

\- Bien, alors voilà les dernières informations que j'ai : Monsieur Panda...

\- Appelez-le Maître Panda, l'interrompit le Patron. Pas autrement.

\- ... Bien... Alors, Maître Panda est actuellement dans le coma, vous le savez, mais, malheureusement, nous ne savons quand il va se réveiller. Il... Il y a d'ailleurs de très faibles chances qu'il se réveille dans les jours qui viennent. Nous supposons qu'il émergera peut-être dans quelques semaines... Voire quelques mois..."

Un poids submergea le cœur du Patron. _"Quelques semaines ?! Ou même quelques mois ?! Comment je vais faire moi pour vivre normalement sans lui ?! Comment nous allons tous faire ?!"_

"- Ensuite, poursuivit le médecin, lors de vos visites, vous pouvez parler au patient, il vous entendra. C'est une particularité du coma ; il vous entend mais ne peut vous répondre. Vous pouvez également le toucher, il sentira tout. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit... Je vous laisse donc avec Maître Panda...

\- Merci docteur, fit le Patron avait un air agréable qui n'était pas le sien."

Mr Hulet sortit de la pièce et referma doucement la porte. Le Patron se tourna alors vers son acolyte et dit :

"Alors apparement tu m'entends, la p'luche ? Bah je vais pas te parler beaucoup, mais je tiens simplement à te dire que tu... Tu vas nous manquer... Tu vas ME manquer...

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'as voulu mourir ? J'suis pas assez bien pour toi ? (Le Patron ricana) Je déconne, t'inquiètes... En tout cas, je compte bien avoir des réponses à ton réveil..."

Le Patron retint un sanglot, se leva brusquement, embrassa délicatement le Panda sur les lèvres et s'assit à nouveau. Il ajouta juste, avant de laisser ses sanglots sortir :

"Sache en tout cas que t'es sexy quand tu dors.

Je t'aime tellement."

Et il se mua dans un silence pesant.

_"Moi aussi Patron... Moi aussi je t'aime..."_ Voilà ce que pensait le Panda, qui avait, comme l'avait signalé le médecin, entendu le Patron. Il était ému par les paroles de son amant, mais frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre... De ne pas pouvoir tout lui expliquer... De ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, ne pas pouvoir essuyer ses larmes, ne pas pouvoir lui rendre son baiser...

Le Panda se démenait intérieurement pour se réveiller. Il essayait de bouger, de parler, de ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les lèvres ou les yeux, mais rien. Son corps refusait de bouger. Il voulait pouvoir rassurer sa famille, lui dire qu'il allait bien, mais vu l'état dans lequel il se supposait être, il savait qu'elle paniquerait.

Il voulait aussi pleurer. Pleurer car il regrettait ses actes.

_"__Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait cette connerie ? Pourquoi donc, Panda ? T'es vraiment con des fois... Maintenant t'es là, dans un foutu lit d'hôpital, ta famille a les boules, le Patron vient de te faire une magnifique déclaration et tu peux pas lui répondre, si le Geek se pointe il va faire des cauchemars toute sa vie, Mathieu va stresser pour ma santé et pour mon rôle dans l'émission... Putain... Tant d'emmerdes pour un seul geste..."_

Le Panda essaya d'apaiser la boule de feu qui s'était créée dans sa poitrine. S'il avait pu parler et bouger, il aurait, à ce moment, hurlé, frappé les murs, fait les cent pas... Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il devait accepter son état actuel.Même s'il devait souffrir intérieurement.

_**Du côté du Geek**_

_"Non... Pourquoi le Panda ? Pourquoi lui ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"_

Le Geek ruminait ces questions depuis deux jours, assis dans le fauteuil, les yeux à demi clos, Antoine allongé sur le canapé en face de lui. Le gamer commençait à être exaspéré de se poser toujours les même questions, il voulait à nouveau avoir cette vie calme qu'il avait avant, sans les injures et les moqueries bien sûr.

En fait, l'arrivée du Geek chez Antoine n'avait pas arrangé les choses dans le cerveau du gamin. En effet, il s'est surpris plusieurs fois à observer son ami d'une drôle de manière. D'une manière poussée, fixe, le détaillant de toute part. Et, bizarrement, le Geek trouvait son pote plutôt... Bien fait. Un joli minois, un corps ressemblant à une peluche, et ses cheveux... Le Geek était fou de ses cheveux. Le garçon avait, lui aussi, des cheveux rebelles, mais à côté de ceux de Daniel... Il voulait les triturer, les ébouriffer, les caresser... Ses yeux aussi le rendaient dingue. Ses yeux noisette cachés derrière de si petites lunettes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de regarder ses iris, donc dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, il les admirait jusqu'en avoir la migraine.

La boîte à questions du cerveau du Geek menaçait d'exploser : entre les questions concernant sa famille, celles sur le Panda et maintenant celles sur son compagnon, le Geek se sentait dans une impasse.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que je le regarde comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le trouve si... Désirable ? Et est-ce que lui aussi m'observe comme ça ? Quel est ce sentiment que j'ai envers lui ? Est-ce...De... L'amour ?"_

De... L'amour ? De... L'amour ? De... L'amour ?

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du Geek.

Décidant de changer de sujet et de s'occuper du plus préoccupant, il annonça alors à Antoine :

"- Je veux aller le voir. Maintenant.

(Antoine s'assit sur le canapé, regarda le garçon, perplexe)

\- Tu... Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas piquer une crise en plein hôpital ?

\- Non, je veux m'assurer que... (Sa voix se serre) Que le Panda va bien...

\- Il te manque.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Le Panda, il te manque. Ça se voit. Les autres aussi te manquent. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je... Je préfère te voir heureux...

(Le Geek rougit avant de répondre)

\- Euh... Oui... C'est vrai, ils me manquent un peu... Mais je suis bien chez toi aussi, hein ! Tu es gentil...(_"Et tu es beau"_, faillit rajouter le Geek)

\- ... Merci... Bon... (Antoine se racla la gorge) T'es vraiment sûr que tu veux le voir ? S'il est dans un sale état tu vas avoir la trouille...

\- S'il avait été dans un sale état, je l'aurai été aussi, puisqu'on est tous reliés, comme on est des personnalités multiples. Je sais qu'il est vivant, après je veux voir dans quel état.

\- Ok. Alors on y va."

Antoine se leva, prit ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, enfila ses chaussures, le Geek fit de même. Ils sortirent dans le froid matinal qui rappelait au Geek, avec un pincement au cœur, le jour où il s'était enfuit.

oOo

Devant la chambre d'hôpital du Panda, les battements cardiaques du Geek s'accélèrent. Que va-t-il lui dire ? Dans quel état va-t-il le trouver ?

Il poussa la porte. Il dût retenir un haut le cœur quand il vit son acolyte couché sur le lit, immobile. Il cria en se jetant sur son corps :

"- NON ! PAN... PANDA !

(Le Geek le secoua, voulant le réveiller) PANDA ! NE MEURT PAS !

\- T'inquiète gamin... Il va pas mourir, répondit le Patron, dont l'enfant n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

\- Oui, calme-toi Geek, ajouta Antoine, qui referma délicatement la porte en sortant, voulant laisser l'enfant seul avec ses acolytes.

(Le Geek, en entendant la voix du Patron, sursauta, se détacha du Panda et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de la sombre personnalité)

\- Pa... Patron ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah j'suis venu voir la p'luche, qu'est-ce tu crois ?!

\- Mais... C'est bizarre que...

\- Que ça soit _moi_ qui soit là ? T'aurai plutôt vu Mat ou le Prof ici, c'est ça ?

\- Ou... Oui, répondit timidement le Geek. Ça... M'étonne...

(Le Patron soupira)

\- Gamin... J'ai une confidence à te faire...

(Le Geek avança un peu vers le Patron, curieux)

Tu te doute bien que j'en fais pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sache que t'es chanceux...

\- D'accord Patron...

\- Je... Je kiffe la p'luche.

(Le Geek observa perplexe l'homme en noir, resta quelques secondes silencieux)

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as compris gamin... J'aime le Panda, voilà !

\- Tu... Tu l'aimes en... Amour ?

\- Ouais... Et alors ?

\- Ri... Rien... Tu as le droit... dit le Geek en rougissant.

\- ... Toi t'as aussi quelque chose à m'avouer... J'te connais gamin, je sais comment t'es quand tu caches quelque chose...

(Le Geek fixa le sol tout en rougissant de plus belle)

\- Heu... Hé bien... (Il releva la tête et observa le Patron dans les yeux) Si je te le dis, tu me promets que tu le répètes à personne ?

\- Tu me connais, je peux pas promettre, j'en suis incapable... Mais j'vais essayer pour une fois de me la fermer...

\- Bah... Je suis amoureux aussi...

\- Avec qui gamin ? Une p'tite geek comme toi ? Une Fangirl effarouchée ?

\- N... Non... J'aime... Un homme...

(Le Patron regarda le Geek d'un air amusé)

\- Et c'est toi qui avant avait une drôle de tête quand j'ai dit que j'aimais un homme ? T'es dans le même cas ! Et... Je peux savoir qui est "l'heureux élu" ?

\- ... Tu lui diras pas, hein ?

\- Putain gamin ! Accouche, merde !

\- Je... Je crois que... Que j'aime Antoine. Antoine Daniel."

Le Geek prononça cette phrase et, à cet instant, Antoine pénétra dans la pièce.

* * *

**Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! **

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à me donner votre avis sur Twitter (je suis Goupix67 !) !**

**BISOUS !**

**(MATHIEU EN NAZI EST TROP KAWAIIIIIII ! #SLG95)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOOOO ! Je suis ENFIN de retour sur les Internets, et je reviens avec le chapitre 5 (DÉJA ?!) de TENSIONS ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu court...**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**ATTENTION** **: CE CHAPITRE EST UN PEU CHAUD A LA FIN, DONC SI LES TRUCS DE SEXE YAOI C'EST PAS VOTRE PASSION, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Antoine interrompit son geste. Il resta debout, immobile, la main sur la poignée de la porte, à moitié dans la pièce, ébahi. Il observa longuement le Geek avant de se tourner vers le Patron.

"- T'as dit quoi là ? demandèrent en cœur le Patron et Antoine au Geek. Le jeune garçon rougit immédiatement, baissa la tête.

\- R... Rien... Je... J'ai rien dit... murmura-t-il.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'vais m'casser moi, lança le Patron, coupant le lourd silence s'étant abattu. J'étais là toute la nuit, j'en ai un peu ras le cul..." Le Patron passa à côté du Geek, frôlant son bras, ils tressaillirent tous les deux, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"- A... Attend ! l'interrompit le gamin, tirant sur la veste du criminel.

\- Quoi ? fit l'homme en se retournant brusquement, légèrement exaspéré.

\- Je... Je t'aime beaucoup Patron... Je suis désolé d'être parti..." annonça le Geek en prenant son acolyte dans ses bras.

Le Patron, ne recevant quasiment jamais de marques d'affection (à part quelques unes du Panda), fut très étonné et perplexe, surtout venant du petit garçon qu'il martyrisait, insultait, frappait même parfois. Il sentit le gamer trembler entre ses bras, il resserra l'étreinte, pour le rassurer. Il hésita quelques secondes puis enleva finalement la casquette du petit et passa, tremblant, une main dans ses cheveux. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine, et ses bras frêles le serrer encore plus contre lui.

"- Hé gamin, tu sais que si tu continues à me serrer comme ça j'vais m'étouffer ?!

\- Ah... Ah pardon... répondit le Geek qui le lâcha sur le champ, rouge comme une pivoine. Je... Je voulais pas te faire mal...

\- T'inquiète gamin, je rigolais..." Le Patron fit alors, inhabituellement, un baiser sur le front du Geek, lui remit sa casquette et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna encore une dernière fois vers lui en disant :

"Gamin... Prend ton temps pour réfléchir, pour tout mettre au point dans ta tête, mais sache qu'on attend tous ton retour... Tu nous manques."

Et il disparut derrière la cloison.

Il restait donc dans la chambre le convalescent, le Geek et Antoine. Les deux amis évitaient chacun le regard de l'autre, le Geek s'éloignant même d'Antoine pour se rapprocher de son "frère", il lui prit la main, lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

"Maître Panda... Je t'aime beaucoup aussi... Tu me manques... Mais je suis aussi en colère contre toi : pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! C'était... Débile. Vraiment.

(Le Geek s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et ajouta)

Je suis désolé de tout déballer comme ça mais... J'en avais besoin. Je sais que tu me comprends."

Il reposa la main de l'ursidé sur le lit, remonta un peu les draps sur son corps et sortit de la pièce sans attendre Antoine, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Il savait un peu que, si le Panda avait fait ça, il avait un rôle à jouer dans ses raisons. Le Geek voulait méditer cela tranquillement, à l'air libre, seul près de la voiture d'Antoine.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine s'approcha de sa voiture, trouva le Geek adossé contre, observant le ciel, les joues marquées de larmes séchées. Il regardait dans la direction opposée, ce qui permettait à Antoine de le fixer sans gêne.

_"Je... Je crois que... Que j'aime Antoine. Antoine Daniel.__"_

Cette phrase lui revint en tête, tout en l'observant. Et lui, l'aimait-il ? Avait-il fait attention au côté désirable qu'avait sûrement le Geek ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Mais en le voyant comme ça, déchiré entre l'amour de sa famille, celui qu'il lui portait, et la tristesse de savoir le Panda dans le coma, mais tout de même fort et supportant tous les poids qui le succombaient, Antoine remarqua que le garçon n'était plus le petit gamer martyrisé qu'il était. Il était devenu un homme. Un homme bien construit, pourvu de colère, d'amour, de tendresse, de courage...

Le Geek retourna rapidement sa tête vers Antoine, qui le fixait encore, ils rougirent ensemble. Le chevelu se hâta d'ouvrir la voiture, et le Geek d'y entrer. Antoine conduisait silencieusement, le Geek se taisait également. Ils roulèrent pendant 5 minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour les deux personnes.

Garés devant la maison, Antoine coupa le contact, retira ses clés. Il décida de ne pas sortir tout de suite, ce que le Geek remarqua et il fit de même. Ils étaient assis dans l'auto, toujours silencieux, Antoine accoudé au tableau de bord, le Geek attrapant le bord de son T-shirt de ses mains tremblantes. Il savait qu'Antoine lui demanderait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec sa déclaration.

Antoine décida enfin de prendre la parole :

"- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ce que t'as dit à l'hosto ?

\- ...Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais dit ça si c'était pas vrai ? s'emballa un peu le Geek, coléreux. Et en plus au PATRON ? Ta question est vraiment débile..." Antoine soupira, laissa le silence se propager à nouveau dans la voiture. Il sortit du véhicule, suivit du Geek, puis s'adossa contre, tel le garçon quelques minutes avant. Il soupira à nouveau, regarda le Geek debout devant lui dans les yeux, le fixa.

"Je suis content que ça soit vrai. Parce que je t'aime aussi."

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Antoine serra le Geek dans ses bras, collant son corps au sien, sentant sa respiration saccadée. Il l'embrassait fougueusement, avait bizarrement envie de lui. Il l'aimait effectivement, c'est ce qu'il avait compris dans la bagnole. Le Geek passa doucement une main dans le cou du vidéaste, puis remonta dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, les mains du Geek allèrent sur le visage d'Antoine pour accentuer le contact. Bordel qu'il avait attendu ce moment ! Le moment où il pourrait embrasser l'homme de ses désirs. Et peut-être même faire plus...

Mus par une même intention, les deux hommes se détachèrent, se regardèrent un instant et Antoine souffla dans un murmure :

"- T'es... T'es vraiment sûr que... Que tu le veuilles ?

\- Mais oui ! (Le Geek s'approcha de son oreille, plaquant encore plus Antoine contre la voiture, mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille)

Je te veux tout de suite."

Antoine laissa un soupir de bonheur passer entre ses lèvres, avant qu'elles ne rejoignent à nouveau celles de son compagnon. Puis celui-ci lui prit doucement la main, les clés, le tira vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit brusquement et le poussa littéralement vers l'intérieur, refermant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Antoine regarda son ami d'un air surpris, un peu effrayé mais, bien sûr, plein de luxure. Il le voulait aussi, immédiatement, il voulait l'entendre gémir son nom, il voulait le voir, contre lui, le suppliant presque de le prendre.

"- Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment au Patron par moment ? lâcha Antoine, ne pouvant retenir cette remarque.

\- Peut-être... Mais je suis bien plus doux que lui !" répliqua le Geek en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il monta rapidement et agilement les escaliers, alla dans la chambre de son compagnon. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, enlacés, sur le lit, chacun enlevant lentement le T-shirt de l'autre.

Mais le Geek, couché en dessous d'Antoine, sentit l'adrénaline retomber un moment, et la panique arriver au galop. Qu'allaient-ils donc faire ? Il venait à peine d'arriver à mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu'il portait pour Antoine, et voilà maintenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient déjà à... Faire l'amour ?

Bah, au pire, il s'en foutait. Il savait qu'il était consentant, qu'il le faisait avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Et il savait surtout que ça serait bon.

* * *

**Avis ? Commentaires ? Envie de lire la suite ? Dites moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**

**Et je vous remercie pour votre soutien et tout l'amour que vous m'apportez.**

**La bise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes victimes ! LA SUITE DE TENSIONS EST ARRIVEEEEEE ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est assez... Spécial ^^!**

**ATTENTION : ****CE CHAPITRE EST CHAUD, DONC SI LES TRUCS DE SEXE YAOI C'EST PAS VOTRE PASSION, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

Il en avait tellement envie.

Mais il fallait qu'il se contienne. Se trouvant devant lui, comme ça, presque "offert"...

Soumis à la luxure et au plaisir...

Il était grandement excité.

Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se contienne.

En plus, il n'était pas censé être à l'hôpital à cette heure-ci, l'entrée étant interdite aux visiteurs...

Le criminel se tenait à côté du lit de son amant, un douloureux dilemme en tête. Il avait grandement envie de prendre le Panda sur-le-champ (bien qu'il soit dans le coma, mais ceci ne dérangeait nullement le Patron) mais, en contre-partie, il le voulait conscient, pour pouvoir l'entendre hurler son nom, sentir son souffle dans son cou, ses lèvres sur son corps... Et puis, c'était quand même un peu dégueulasse de le faire à l'hôpital. Déjà qu'ils avaient tous peur des hôpitaux et des asiles depuis leur séjour _sympathique _à l'asile psychiatrique...

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé de se contenir cette semaine, il avait tellement envie de baiser, mais il n'était même pas allé dans un de ses nombreux bordels, voulant rester "fidèle" au Panda...

_"Moi je veux rester fidèle à quelqu'un ? C'est nouveau ça..." _avait-il pensé.

Le Patron retira ses lunettes, passa ses mains sur son visage, frotta un peu ses yeux. Il était fatigué aussi, il ne dormait plus correctement depuis que le Panda était ici.

La fatigue mêlée à l'excitation ne donne pas forcément un bon résultat...

Et c'est ce que le Patron comprit après avoir posé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, et être monté à califourchon au dessus du Panda, sur le lit.

_"Au diable l'apitoiement et la contenance, j'ai envie de lui, point barre. Je vais le prendre, ce petit salopard..."_

Il commença alors à lui caresser les cheveux puis le visage tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, veillant tout de même à ce qu'il puisse respirer. Il retira également de son autre main le drap qui recouvrait le corps du Panda.

"On va s'marrer, gamin..." susurra le Patron à l'oreille de son amant. Amant qui, comme le prouvait la machine cardiaque, était tout aussi excité que lui. Ses battements de cœur en une minute avaient quasiment doublé. Le Patron était fier de pouvoir rendre son ami excité, même en étant dans le coma. Il continua à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis descendit dans le cou, lui faisant de légers baisers, léchant sa peau pâle, défaisant un peu son kigurumi. Le sombre homme passa le bout de ses doigts sur le torse du Panda, et il remarqua que son acolyte respirait plus fort.

"- Il en a tellement envie aussi... dit une voix dans l'esprit du Patron, tandis qu'il regardait le Panda couché, à sa merci, sans vraiment qu'il n'ait le choix. Mais est-ce que je dois vraiment le faire maintenant ? Ne devrais-je pas attendre qu'il soit réveillé ?

\- Bah, au pire, j'm'en bats les couilles, comme àchaque fois... fit le Patron à sa conscience. Et puis, même dans le coma je sais qu'il sentira ce que je vais lui faire..."

Il lécha ensuite les clavicules du Panda, le haut du buste du chanteur, puis titilla ses boutons de chair avec ses doigts. Il s'imaginait le Panda réveillé, sous ses mains, sous son emprise, accroché au lit, lui hurlant de le prendre, hurlant son prénom, passant une main dans ses cheveux, les tirant un peu, déboutonnant la chemise du criminel, l'embrassant plus fougueusement que jamais, lui caressant son entrejambe.

_"Non, arrête de t'imaginer, reviens à ce que t'étais en train de lui faire."_

Le Patron lécha alors les tétons du Panda, les mordilla légèrement. Il était partagé entre l'idée de le pénétrer tout de suite et celle de le faire patienter encore un peu. Il choisit la deuxième option. Il descendait encore sur la peau du corps du chanteur avec le bout de sa langue, jusqu'à l'entrejambe, qu'il vit bombé. _"Tiens, j'savais pas que les mecs dans l'coma pouvait bander..."_ Il passa doucement une main sur la verge tendue sous le tissu, qu'il avait volontairement laissé à cet endroit. À ce moment, il décela un léger tremblement de la main gauche du Panda, et s'arrêta un instant. L'avait-il imaginé ? Son amant allait-il se réveiller ?

Au pire, ça serait cool s'il pouvait continuer avec un Panda éveillé. Il passa alors sa main sous le tissu, l'enleva avec l'autre main.

Se tenait donc devant lui une magnifique vue du Panda, complètement dénudé, soumis, sa virilité dans la main du plus grand criminel pervers de France.

Il commença alors doucement quelques vas-et-viens sur le membre tout en caressant son torse, puis accéléra progressivement. Il sentait sous ses mains le Panda tendu, excité jusqu'au sang.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire ? _pensa de son côté le pauvre ursidé paralysé._Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse fai... Oh bordel."_

Le Panda sentit la langue du Patron sur sa virilité, léchant son gland, une main jouant avec ses testicules. _"Oh bordel de merde... Je veux qu'il me prenne... Pitié, faites qu'il me prenne..."_ se répétait constamment le Panda.

Et, tandis que le liquide séminal commençait lentement à s'écouler dans la bouche du Patron, le déclic se fit.

Le déclic dans la tête du Panda.

Le déclic se fit dans le corps du Panda.

Il pouvait à nouveau bouger.

Prenant conscience de sa mobilité à nouveau acquise, il s'empressa donc de se relever pour s'accrocher au coup du Patron, qui s'était redressé après avoir avalé le sperme. Le Panda était essoufflé, tout comme son amant. Et le chanteur commença à rigoler dans les bras du Patron, qui lui était perplexe. _"Il... Il est réveillé !? Je... Je l'ai réveillé ?"_ Le Panda était pris d'un fou rire, essayait tout de même de le contenir le plus possible pour ne pas attirer les médecins et ainsi couvrir son compagnon. Il riait car il était heureux. Heureux de s'être enfin réveillé (ces 2 semaines lui avaient paru une éternité), heureux que le Patron l'ait, il en était quasiment sûr, réveillé en l'excitant, heureux d'être dans ses bras, heureux qu'il soit la première personne qu'il ait vue au réveil, heureux d'avoir pu sentir de telles sensations, heureux d'avoir pu recevoir une telle preuve d'amour du Patron...

Son cerveau bouillait. Il voulait continuer ce qui avait été entrepris tout à l'heure par le sombre homme, mais l'excitation était un peu retombée. Il avait plus envie, maintenant, du Patron dans son lit, contre son corps, silencieux, se blottissant contre lui, endormi. Il ne voulait plus d'ébats amoureux.

Un réveil du coma ne garantie pas une pleine forme non plus.

Le Patron, quant à lui, sentait le Panda s'étouffant presque en riant, il le serra le plus fort possible contre lui, les yeux écarquillés. _"Il... Il est réveillé ! Et en pleine forme ! Merde ! C'est juste... Incroyable !"_

Le Patron se hâta de passer amoureusement une main dans les cheveux du Panda, l'embrassa avec bonheur. Ils se détachèrent, posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et se fixèrent dans les yeux. Le Panda remarqua les cernes sous ceux du Patron, et le Patron remarqua, un peu déçu, que la flamme de l'envie sexuelle s'était dissipée dans son regard. Mais il comprenait un peu.

_"C'est sûr que si tu te réveilles d'un coma, t'as pas forcément envie de baiser tout de suite... Je suppose..."_

Le Panda murmura alors à l'oreille de son compagnon :

"- T'as l'air crevé.

-... C'est _vraiment_ tout ce que t'as à me dire après une dizaine de jours dans le coma ? Tu te fous de moi, gamin...

\- Mec, je veux prendre soin de toi... Je sais que... Que t'es venu me voir tous les soirs... Je sais (enfin, je suppose) que t'as mal dormi... Comme toute la famille je pense... Je...

(Le Panda s'arrêta, croisa le regard déçu et un peu coléreux du Patron, et décida de se relancer)

Je suis désolé, Patron. J'aurais... J'aurais pas dû faire ça... J'étais con...

\- AH ÇA OUI, T'AS ÉTÉ TRÈS CON QUAND T'AS FAIT ÇA ! s'énerva le criminel. POURQUOI TU L'AS FAIT ?! POURQUOI ?

\- Chut !, dit le Panda en posant rapidement une main sur la bouche du Patron pour étouffer sa voix. T'es pas censé être là, je veux pas que les médecins te chopent... Même si je pense que, avec ta voix grave, tout l'hosto t'a déjà entendu...

\- J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DES MÉDECINS, cria le Patron en se dégageant de la main du Panda. JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI T'AS VOULU FAIRE ÇA, POURQUOI T'ÉTAIS PRÊT À MOURIR, À QUITTER TA FAMILLE, À NE PLUS REVOIR NOS POTES, PRÊT À... À ME QUITTER...

\- Arrête, maintenant calme-toi, commanda l'ursidé d'une voix autoritaire en prenant le Patron dans ses bras, et va-t'en, je veux pas qu'on t'empêche de me revoir juste par ce que t'as gueulé dans le bâtiment à 1h00 du mat'... Allez, vas-y...

\- JE NE PARTIRAI PAS SANS RÉPONSE, GAMIN. J'AI ATTENDU PATIEMMENT, GENTIMENT POUR AVOIR UNE PUTAIN DE RÉPONSE, ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS ME PARLER OU TU VAS LE PAYER CHER...

\- Non, je t'expliquerai une prochaine fois... Ce que tu m'as fait avant était extraordinaire, je tenais à te le dire, mais là t'as besoin de sommeil, de calme, et moi aussi. Je te donnerai toutes mes réponses, toutes mes explications plus tard, demain même si tu veux... Alors maintenant, je te le demande gentiment, va-t'en... S'il te plaît...

\- Votre ami a raison, vous feriez bien de partir."

Le Patron et le Panda sursautèrent en voyant le médecin Jacques Hulet entrer dans la chambre en disant cela. Le Panda fut immédiatement gêné devant lui par sa nudité tandis que le Patron était toujours aussi énervé.

"- VOUS ALLEZ NOUS LAISSER PARLER ET...

\- Et rien du tout, monsieur, plaça Mr Hulet. Vous allez repartir discrètement, je peux vous aider à sortir, les autres médecins ne sont pas au courant que vous êtes présent, seul moi vous ai entendu... Maintenant, vous allez sortir de cette chambre, prendre la 2ème porte à droite puis sortir par la sortie de secours. C'est la sortie des médecins, vous ne croiserez personne à cette heure-ci. Mais faites-vous discret, pas comme avant...

\- Et pourquoi je suivrais vos putain de conseils ? Si ça se trouve vous êtes un connard qui nous veut du mal, alors vous allez nous foutre la paix et repartir gentiment ou j'emploie la manière forte...

\- Faites moi confiance. Allez-y, ou vous allez bientôt tomber sur d'autres gens.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît Patron, vas-y... Aie confiance pour une fois...", supplia le Panda.

Le Patron, sur les deux demandes, soupira, mais se releva tout de même à contre cœur. Il passa la porte d'un pas rapide, avant de courir dans les couloirs en suivant le chemin indiqué par Hulet.

L'air frais chatouilla le visage couvert de larmes du Patron. Il avait relâché la pression qui s'était accumulée en lui, toutes ses peurs qui pesaient sur son cœur, ses doutes sur le réveil du Panda. Ses larmes étaient de bonheur. _"Il est réveillé... Il est vivant... Il m'a parlé... Il me répondra un autre jour... Faut pas que je m'inquiète maintenant..."_

Il courait dans la nuit noire, trébuchait un peu sur les graviers derrière l'hôpital, son cœur et sa tête menaçaient d'exploser.

_"Pourquoi... Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi il s'est réveillé à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi Hulet m'a aidé à sortir ? POURQUOI ?!"_

Cela se répétait dans le cerveau du Patron, tandis qu'il courait toujours plus vite vers la maison des Sommet.

Laissant de côté ses interrogations, il arriva, essoufflé, devant la porte d'entrée, frappa contre la porte puisqu'il avait oublié ses clés. Mathieu lui ouvrit hâtivement, le vidéaste fut étonné par le visage mouillé de son acolyte, ses yeux dénudés de ses fidèles lunettes (le Patron les avait oubliées sur la table de chevet à l'hosto), ses cernes accentuées par la lumière de la Lune. Mais le Patron fit abstraction du visage ébahi de son créateur et entra en trombe dans la maison. La chaleur du salon lui fit du bien, il se dépêcha dans la cuisine et se fit un café, Mathieu le suivant. Tandis que le Patron voulait prendre sa tasse et s'asseoir sur le canapé, Mathieu lui bloqua l'accès en lui demandant fermement à voix basse :

"- Je peux savoir où t'étais ? Et ne me répond pas "dans un d'mes bordels", annonça Mathieu en voyant la bouche du Patron s'ouvrir pour répondre, je sais que c'est pas vrai, sinon tu y serais resté... T'étais là-bas, hein ? T'es allé le voir ? Répond-moi s'il te plaît...

\- Réveille le Hippie, gamin, lança le criminel, je vous dirai à tous les deux ce que j'ai fait.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux juste me le di...

\- Non, c'est moi qui le demande, ramène le dans le salon, et après j'appellerai le Geek chez Antoine pour lui dire aussi... Allez, vas-y..." Le Patron poussa Mathieu vers le couloir des chambres, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Il était crevé, et en plus il allait encore devoir parler. C'était plutôt chiant...

Son Créateur et son autre acolyte arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux fatigués, le Hippie avaient les yeux presque clos.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux nous parler, gros ? Tu peux pas attendre demain ?

\- Non gamin, c'est urgent... Mathieu, tu peux appeler le Geek en même temps comme ça il entend tout de suite ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ok, je vais chercher le tél, approuva Mathieu en s'élançant vers son bureau.

\- Bon... Dépêche toi quand même gros, j'suis crevé... fit le Hippie au Patron.

\- Voilà, c'est bon, je l'ai au bout du fil, fit Mathieu quelques secondes plus tard, en entrant à nouveau dans le salon, le combiné à la main.

\- Alors... On va pouvoir commencer... Tu m'entends gamin ? dit le Patron en direction du portable.

\- Ou... Oui... fit une petite voix à travers l'objet, prouvant bien la présence du Geek.

\- Ok, alors... (Le Patron se racla la gorge) Le... Le Panda...

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? le coupa Mathieu, affolé.

\- Putain gamin, laisse moi parler !

(Le Patron soupira, prit ensuite une grande inspiration et annonça d'une voix forte)

Le Panda... Il s'est réveillé. Il est vivant. Et en pleine forme.

* * *

**Avis ? Critiques CONSTRUCTIVES ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**

**Merci encore pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez ! Vous êtes trop KAWAIIS !**

**GROS POUTOUS PARTOUT !**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOO BANDE DE GENS ! Aujourd'hui, CHAPITRE 7 de Tensions ! Oui oui, c'est déjà le chapitre 7, et dire qu'à la base cette histoire devait se limiter au premier... J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, et vous signale tout de suite que CE N'EST PAS LA FIN. Parce que on sait pas trop si c'est fini ou pas, donc je vous l'annonce : IL Y AURA ENCORE DES CHAPITRES !**

**Je voudrais encore remercier de nombreuses personnes qui me soutiennent en général et dans le domaine des FanFictions (en gros, je fais une grosse liste de personnes que j'aime, donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez passez AU PARAGRAPHE EN-DESSOUS) : tout d'abord, je veux remercier ma meilleure pote IRL Célia (qui m'avait donné l'histoire de Psychose), que j'aime fort fort fort et qui va me manquer l'année prochaine. **

**Maintenant, passons aux personnes IVL : je commence par les personnes que j'ai rencontrées en premier, c'est-à-dire merci à Kaitline (xKate59), Straussy (GotPrudence), Clem (ClemMoxley), Woor Energy (WoorEnergy), Camii (Cam_Trudd), Capitain Obscur (Captain_Obscur) et pour finir la petite dernière que j'ai rencontrée y a pas longtemps, TheBanaminBaka (TheBanaminBaka). **

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES DE SOUTIEN, MERCI DE LIRE MES CONNERIES SUR TWITTER, MERCI DE LIRE MES FF, MERCI MERCI MERCI ! JE VOUS NÈM FORT !**

**ATTENTION : ****CE CHAPITRE EST CHAUD, DONC SI LES TRUCS DE SEXE YAOI C'EST PAS VOTRE PASSION, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Sur ces belles paroles, WALLAYE BILLAYE !**

* * *

Il ne voyait plus rien. Il respirait de manière saccadée. Il ne sentait plus rien, à part le corps et les lèvres d'Antoine contre sa peau. Il était perdu. Il s'était adonné corps et âme à son amant. Et il allait savoir ce que ça faisait de baiser avec un homme.

"- Geek... Ça va ? murmura Antoine après s'être déshabillé entièrement, le Geek également dénudé.

\- Je... C'est... Étrange...

\- Quoi ?

\- Le fait... De... De faire ça... En plus avec... Toi...

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, si... C'est juste... Nouveau... Mais extrêmement bon..."

Le Geek interrompit la discussion en se collant contre son amant, lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille tout en lui caressant le dos puis, de ses mains fébriles, son fessier. Antoine embrassa fougueusement le petit garçon et le plaqua sur le lit, prisonnier de ses grands bras. Le gamer lâcha Antoine, à bout de souffle, tandis que celui-ci lui faisait des caresses très proches de son membre. Il s'accrocha aux draps du lit lorsque le vidéaste décida enfin de mettre la virilité du Geek en bouche, et commença de légers vas-et-viens. Le gamin retenait ses gémissements, ne souhaitant couvrir les bruits que faisait Antoine, mais ne réussit à se contenir lorsqu'il se vida dans la bouche d'Antoine.

"- Haaan... An... Antoine... gémit le Geek en s'accrochant au cheveux d'Antoine qui s'appliquait à avaler le liquide.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse maintenant... répliqua le chevelu en arrêtant les vas-et-viens, pour le plus grand malheur du petit garçon.

\- An... Antoine... Ne t'arrête pas...

\- Alors dis moi ce que tu veux... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Mmmmmmh... Je... Je veux... (Le Geek essaya de rassembler ses idées dans son esprit pour formuler correctement sa phrase) Je veux que... Tu me prennes. Je veux t'appartenir... Fais le tout de suite... Je tiendrai pas...

\- Avec plaisir, mon geek..."

Antoine présenta alors devant la bouche de son amant son index et son majeur, que le Geek lécha avec envie, en observant amoureusement le corps de son bien-aimé. Il ne pût se retenir de caresser son torse tandis qu'il suçait toujours les doigts d'Antoine, titilla les bouts de chair du chevelu du bout des doigts. En faisant cela, il réussit à arracher à Antoine un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, qui excita le gamer au plus haut point.

Il laissa le vidéaste ressortir ses doigts de sa bouche et se redressa en position assise, prit Antoine dans ses bras, se colla à lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Antoine fut surpris, mais pencha la tête pour laisser au Geek un plus grand espace. Le chevelu se cambra lorsque son acolyte frotta son entre-jambe conte le sien, puis prit, un peu hésitant, sa virilité dans sa main. Il caressa amoureusement son gland tout en l'embrassant le long de ses clavicules, descendant toujours plus bas. Le vidéaste ne comprenait plus rien : n'était-il pas censé prendre le Geek ? Pourquoi celui-ci le chauffait-il maintenant ?

Il ne put continuer de réfléchir quand le Geek mordilla un téton et le lécha du bout de sa langue, tout en effectuant des vas-et-viens rapides sur son membre.

"- Geek... Je vais... Je...

\- Je sais, mais retiens toi encore un peu..."

Il accéléra donc une dernière fois sur l'avertissement d'Antoine, et celui-ci éjacula dans un énorme gémissement, qui donna la chair de poule au Geek. Il le trouvait tellement beau lorsqu'il se cambrait sous ses mains ! C'était tellement jouissif de le voir comme ça, soumis à lui ! Le petit lécha, un peu réticent, le liquide séminal d'Antoine, pendant que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits.

Antoine calma ses gémissements gutturaux et poussa à nouveau le Geek sur le lit, souhaitant reprendre les rênes. Le Geek savait ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Il était excité à l'idée de se faire pénétrer, mais il était en contre-partie mort de trouille. Est-ce que cela faisait-il mal ? Qu'allait-il ressentir ? Antoine parut lire dans ses pensées car il le rassura immédiatement :

"- Geek... C'est... C'est ma première fois aussi... Alors j'irai doucement, ok ?

\- D'a... D'accord..." Antoine écarta donc les jambes de l'enfant et fit pénétrer lentement ses doigts dans le corps du Geek. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se crispa de douleur, Antoine essaya de le détendre.

"- Ça va ? Parle moi !

\- Ça... Ça fait mal...

\- Tu me dis quand c'est bon, ok ?

\- Ça... Ça va un peu mieux... annonça le Geek quelques instant plus tard. Tu peux y aller si tu veux..."

Antoine suivit donc les ordres du petit et écarta ses doigts, commença à effectuer de légers mouvements mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand le Geek cria de douleur. Il patienta donc en lui caressant le torse et en lui susurrant quelques "Détends-toi. Après tu dégusteras.". Le Geek hocha la tête en indiquant à son amant que la douleur s'était estompée et il commença donc les vas-et-viens.

_"Oh merde... Oh merde... C'est... BON !"_ Le Geek exprima ses pensées en gémissant de plus belle et en criant à chaque mouvement le nom de son amoureux. Si là il perdait déjà la tête, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'ils passeraient vraiment à l'acte ?

Antoine, jugeant, après quelques minutes, que son ami était correctement préparé, retira ses doigts, lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

"- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui... Vas-y Antoine... PREND MOI !" cria le Geek, impatient.

Sans attendre, le vidéaste s'exécuta avec plaisir et pénétra brusquement le Geek, lui arrachant une longue plainte surprise mais remplie de plaisir. Antoine commença lentement les allers-venues, pour habituer le garçon à ces sensations. Mais, étonnamment, le Geek hurla à Antoine :

"- VA PLUS VITE ! Vas-y... J'en veux encore... Toujours plus...

-... Hé bien... Si c'est ce que tu souhaites..." Encore un élément qui montrait que le Geek n'était plus un enfant fragile, et qu'il avait légèrement en lui une partie de la personnalité du Patron.

Il accéléra donc sous son ordre, enfonçait son membre toujours plus profondément dans le corps du gamer.

Gamer qui perdait complètement les pédales.

Il sentait les mouvements de son chéri dans son corps, ses mains tenant ses hanches, les siennes arrachant presque les draps de plaisir, sa voix exprimer son bonheur par de longues plaintes jouissives, son corps onduler pour accentuer le contact. Mais son cerveau était comme éteint.

Antoine, quant à lui, était à bout de souffle. Il accélérait toujours plus, mais le gamin le rabrouait tout le temps avec des "Encore ! Encore !".

Alors il décida de donner un grand coup. Le Geek écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit la virilité d'Antoine toucher sa prostate, et eut un orgasme tellement le contact était fort.

"- Aah oui ! Refais-le, Antoine !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres..."

Il répéta donc son action plusieurs fois de suites, et rajouta ses gémissements à ceux du Geek. Celui-ci se redressa à nouveau, s'accrocha aux épaules d'Antoine comme si sa vie en dépendait, griffant amoureusement son dos tandis qu'il se sentait venir une nouvelle fois. Antoine donna un dernier coup dans son organe sensible et se laissa tomber sur le lit lorsqu'ils se vidèrent à nouveau.

Le Geek, couché sous Antoine, peinait à reprendre son souffle, s'obligea à analyser la situation actuelle. Il avait fait l'amour avec Antoine. Mon dieu que ça avait été jouissif !

Son amant se retira de son corps, se coucha à côté du Geek. Il était en sueur, essoufflé, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes. Le voyant comme ça, le petit ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur la bouche de son partenaire, avant de le laisser reprendre ses esprits.

"- Alors ? Tes impressions ? demanda Antoine, après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Magique. Jouissif. Parfait. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. À refaire.

\- ... An... Antoine... annonça le Geek d'une petite voix, brisant le silence bienfaiteur qui s'était installé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua le chevelu.

\- On... On ne s'est pas protégé...

\- ... Ne me dis pas que t'as le SIDA ou une autre saloperie du même type ?

\- Non... Et toi ?

\- Non plus... C'est bon alors, y a pas de souci..."

Antoine prit le Geek dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux, avant de déclarer qu'il allait prendre une douche, et de sortir de la pièce. Le Geek comprit son envie, étant lui même couvert de sueur et de salive, il souhaitait aussi se rafraîchir un peu.

Le vidéaste étant sous la douche, le petit se remémora le corps d'Antoine autour du sien, sa cambrure, ses lèvres sur sa peau... Merveilleux !

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Antoine interrompit ses pensées. Il hésita un peu avant de regarder l'auteur de l'appel sur l'écran. "Le nain" était indiqué, il devina que c'était son créateur, Mathieu. Devait-il vraiment décrocher ? La discussion ne lui serait-elle pas destinée ? N'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de parler avec lui ? Il ne le sut pas car il décrocha par automatisme.

"- Allô ?

\- Geek ? C'est toi ? répondit Mathieu à travers le combiné.

\- Oui, c'est moi... Je suis désolé, tu voulais parler à Antoine ?

\- Non, ça tombe bien que tu aies décroché. Le Patron va nous dire quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ? Quoi ? s'affola l'enfant.

\- Rien de grave apparement. J'espère, en tout cas.

(Le Geek entendit Mathieu descendre les escaliers et dire à ses acolytes _"Voilà, c'est bon, je l'ai au bout du fil"._)

\- Alors... On va pouvoir commencer... Tu m'entends gamin ?

\- Ou... Oui... fit le Geek, effrayé par la voix rauque du Patron.

\- Ok, alors... (Le Patron se racla la gorge) Le... Le Panda...

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? le coupa Mathieu, affolé.

\- Putain gamin, laisse moi parler !

(Le Patron soupira, prit ensuite une grande inspiration et annonça d'une voix forte)

Le Panda... Il s'est réveillé. Il est vivant. Et en pleine forme."

Le Geek, en ayant appris la nouvelle, retint son souffle. Réveillé ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il raccrocha brusquement, reposa le téléphone, s'assit sur le lit. Son acolyte et ami le plus cher s'était réveillé ! _"Mais s'il avait été dans le coma, c'était de ma faute..."_ Une partie du Geek sautait de joie à l'idée qu'il soit bel et bien vivant, l'autre était pleine de remords.

Il décida alors, afin d'apaiser cette dernière, de s'habiller et de sortir un peu à l'air frais. Il enfila vite son T-shirt et un jean, mît rapidement ses chaussures avant qu'Antoine ne l'interrompt en sortant de la douche.

"- Geek, tu peux y al... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je... Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer... répondit l'enfant, une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je reviendrai..."

Le Geek, ne laissant pas le temps à son amant de répliquer, sortit en trombe, claqua la porte et courut en direction de la maison des Sommet, les larmes aux yeux.

_"Vous... Vous me manquez... Je veux vous revoir tous... _

_Je vous aime..."_

* * *

**Avis ? N'hésitez pas à me les partager dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 ! **

**À la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les amis ! Voici le chapitre 8 de Tensions ! Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille VRAIMENT d'avoir lu les anciens, parce que sinon, vous ne comprendrait rien ! ****Donc relisez les anciens écrits pour comprendre. En effet, c****'est un chapitre un peu... Spécial... Une sorte de flashback... Mais je vous en dit pas plus ! **

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Pas de Warning pour choses sexuelles dans ce chapitre (enfin) !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

"Dr Jacques Hulet, vous êtes engagé."

Le dénommé Hulet se tenait derrière un bureau noir, assis sur une chaise en plastique blanche, dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre qu'était l'office de son employeur. Celui-ci se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, parlait d'une voix grave, presque déformée. Il avait des cheveux blancs, était vêtu d'un costard noir, allant en harmonie avec son environnement. Mais Hulet ne pût voir son visage car il tenait devant lui un masque. L'objet était d'un gris satiné, avec des paillettes sur les contours.

Cet homme paraissait un peu effrayant pour Hulet. Mais il devrait s'y habituer, puisqu'il travaillait maintenant pour lui.

"- M. Hulet, j'ai regardé de près vos qualités et aptitudes, et, en fonction de cela, j'en ai déduit que vous êtes un médecin plutôt compétent. C'est pour cela que je décide de vous faire confiance.

\- Co-Comment cela ? bafouilla un peu le médecin.

\- J'ai choisi de vous confier l'un de mes plus coriaces patients. Je pense que vous vous en occuperez bien, mais je veux en être sûr. C'est pour cela que j'ai engagé un autre médecin pour le même patient. On verra bien qui de vous aura le plus d'audace et de courage avec lui...

\- Vous-Vous me confiez un patient "coriace" ? Et avez engagé un autre médecin pour décider qui de nous deux est le plus compétent ? Mais... Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir ma mission...

\- Votre modestie me touche, M. Hulet, mais il va vous falloir acquérir plus d'assurance si vous souhaitez mettre à bien votre mission. Et, si vous réussissez, je pensais vous donnez une place de bras droit à mes côtés. Mais, seulement si vous faites vos preuves auprès du patient, et face à l'autre médecin, se nommant Dr Frédérique.

\- Et... commença Jacques, hésitant, comment se nomme le patient dont je dois m'occuper ?

\- Hum, vous êtes bien pressé de commencer... Je vous préviens, ce patient est le plus difficile, le plus coriace et le plus ingrat que je n'ai jamais eu... Il présente une schizophrénie aiguë, un dose de folie et surtout une face de porcinet horrible et agaçante. Bref, vous en jugerez par vous-même le moment venu... Ce patient... Il se nomme Mathieu Sommet."

Le médecin, lorsque son supérieur annonça ce nom, reçu une décharge électrique dans son cerveau. Il était persuadé de reconnaître ce patronyme, mais où l'avait-il entendu ? Avait-il déjà vu cette personne ?

Plus le docteur réfléchissait, plus son assurance sur le fait qu'il connaissait ce nom fléchissait. _"Si ça se trouve, j'ai déjà entendu un nom qui ressemblait... Il y a plein de Mathieu sur Terre..." _

"- Bon, je vous ai donné toutes les instructions pour le moment, vous rencontrerez le patient lorsque le moment se présentera. Vous pouvez disposer, ordonna-t-il en agitant la main vers la porte.

\- Merci monsieur. Merci de me confier une tâche aussi importante."

Dr Hulet sortit du bureau, soupirant pour expulser la pression, déboucha dans un couloir toujours aussi sombre. Il avança vers la sortie indiquée par un panneau lumineux, et sortit en cette douce après midi. _"Il est vraiment étrange ce directeur... J'espère que le patient ne sera pas aussi "coriace" qu'il me l'a décrit... Mais bon, on verra bien..."_ Jacques, travaillant pour l'asile et l'hôpital de la ville, rentra à l'hôpital. Il avait plus de choses à y faire qu'à l'asile. De toute façon, il préférait s'occuper de personnes blessées que de personnes cinglées. Et il avait eu sa dose de choses étranges aujourd'hui, notamment sa rencontre avec l'employeur, très mystérieux. Mais bon, il allait bien devoir s'y habituer... Et en plus il était en concurrence avec un autre médecin, qu'il n'avait pas rencontré... Il allait avoir du boulot, et avoir besoin de courage pour mener à bien sa tâche.

En entrant dans l'hôpital, il se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Son environnement lui était à nouveau familier, il savait également que son esprit se viderait lorsqu'il travaillerait.

Il allait se rendre dans la section Urgence quand un brancard y entra brusquement.

Un jeune homme, assez petit, se tenait sur celui-ci, le haut corps en sang, les yeux clos. Ses joues ainsi que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et d'eau, qu'il devinait être des larmes. Et, chose étrange, il portait, entre-ouvert, une sorte de pyjama panda. Il courut donc vers la victime, interrogea ses collèges qui la portaient, qui lui annoncèrent qu'il avait effectué une tentative de suicide. Jacques eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il détestait ces cas-là. En effet, lorsque la personne se réveillera, il ne savait jamais si elle allait être heureuse d'être encore en vie et qu'elle regrettait ses actes, ou si elle voudrait toujours mourir.

Mais une autre personne qui suivait le brancard coupa le médecin dans ses pensées. Il le reconnaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Et il savait que c'était son patient.

Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la personne allongée sur le brancard. Petit, barbe mal rasée, cicatrice sur le front, cheveux châtains. Et surtout magnifiques yeux bleus. Le médecin arriva à les distinguer entre les doigts du jeune homme posés sur ceux-ci, étant en train de pleurer. Il portait également un chapeau borsalino sur sa tête. Il le reconnaissait, il l'avait déjà vu dans des vidéos sur YouTube.

Il se nommait Mathieu Sommet. Il savait maintenant d'où il le connaissait.

Le brancard s'éloignant peu à peu, le médecin stoppa sa contemplation du petit vidéaste et courut vers les médecins autour de la victime, les interrogea :

"- Il... Il a essayé... De...

\- De se suicider oui, lui répondit un de ses collègues. Il est vraiment mal en point, il ne respire presque plus. L'hémorragie est déjà passée, mais il a perdu énormément de sang. On l'emmène directement au bloc." Ils continuèrent donc de courir vers la salle, tandis que Jacques s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas l'autorisation pour y rentrer. Son patient passa devant lui, voulant suivre son acolyte, mais Hulet l'arrêta.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, M. Som... Monsieur. Les chirurgiens vont bien s'occuper de lui, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Mais... Je veux... Voir le Maître... Pourquoi... lui répondit-il en sanglotant.

\- Vous allez le revoir bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tenez, asseyez vous, proposa le médecin en poussant légèrement Mathieu vers une chaise. Et calmez-vous surtout." Il profita donc de ce moment de silence pour détailler encore le jeune homme. Il avait vraiment l'air affecté par la tentative de son ami... Mais n'était-ce que son ami ? Ou autre chose ?

"- Je... Je suis désolé de vous poser cette question monsieur, commença Hulet, mais cet homme... C'est un ami ?

(Mathieu releva la tête, essuya un peu ses larmes du dos de la main.)

\- Vous parlez du Maître ? C'est... C'est assez compliqué...

\- Oh, vous savez, je suis habitué aux choses compliquées, je travaille tous les jours avec des personnes... Bizarres dans l'asile."

À peine ce mot prononcé que le vidéaste frissonna de tout son corps devant lui et écarquilla les yeux. Il se releva brusquement, empoigna le col de la blouse du médecin, approcha son visage du sien.

"- C'EST VOUS LE SALOPARD QUI NOUS AVIEZ MIS LÀ-BAS ? vociféra le garçon. C'EST VOUS HEIN ? CONNARD !

\- Calmez vous M. Sommet. Je... Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous me parlez...

\- MENTEUR ! POURQUOI VOUS CONNAISSEZ MON NOM ALORS ?! VOUS ÊTES UN MENTEUR MANIPULATEUR !

\- Lâchez moi. Et écoutez moi. Je viens à peine d'être embauché dans les hautes sphères de l'asile, je n'ai pas accès à tous les dossiers. Je... Je ne sais rien de vous."

Le vidéaste se calma un peu sous les aveux du médecin, le relâcha. Il comprenait que le médecin ne le connaissait que de nom. Tant mieux.

"- Vous... Vous connaissez le directeur ? Vous savez qui est réellement cet homme ?

\- Malheureusement je ne peux vous répondre. Bon, je dois vous laisser, fit le docteur en regardant sa montre, j'ai des patients à soigner." Il serra donc la main de Mathieu, en signe de soutien, s'éloigna un peu vers son bureau avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le garçon.

"Juste, à propos du directeur, je... Je vous conseille d'être prudent. On vous épie."

Il voulait sauver ce garçon. Il avait surtout l'air fragile. Et il avait compris, en voyant l'homologue de son patient, ce que le directeur qualifiait par "schizophrénie aiguë".

Ses personnalités étaient des personnes à part entière.

Le fameux "Maître Panda" était dans le coma, son hémorragie avait été trop importante. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé cela au jeune Mathieu, il eut l'air encore plus déprimé. Ce qui renforça la compassion du médecin pour le jeune. Pourquoi donc est-ce que son supérieur le déteste-t-il autant ? Pourquoi le veut-il dans son asile ?

Mathieu était parti de l'hôpital, après avoir compris qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son acolyte.

Mais, à peine était-il parti qu'un autre homme, un autre homologue du vidéaste, arriva. Il effraya quelque peu le médecin, étant vêtu de noir, portant de sombres lunettes de soleil. Une cigarette éteinte pendait au coin de ses lèvres, mais il ne semblait s'en soucier. Le médecin supposait qu'il arborait habituellement un ton dur, ferme, moqueur, voire même carnassier. Il avait une allure de prédateur. Mais là, il avait plutôt l'air paniqué. Et c'est grâce à cet aspect là qu'il avait reconnu le peu de Mathieu qu'il avait en lui.

"- Monsieur, interpella-t-il l'homme en noir, je sais qui vous souhaitez voir.

(L'homme se retourna brusquement vers le médecin, ses yeux cachés derrière les verres lui jetèrent des éclairs.)

\- Vous allez me foutre la paix, et fermer votre gueule. J'suis pas censé être là, vous savez rien sur moi...

\- Si, justement. Je sais que vous faites partie de la confrérie Sommet. Et je sais que vous souhaitez voir le Panda."

L'homme le regarda, interloqué. Alors comme ça il le connaissait ?

"- Ok, vous avez gagné. Mais je ne pense pas que vous sachiez réellement qui je suis. Sinon vous aurez déjà pris peur.

\- Vous... Vous êtes plutôt imposant, c'est vrai, mais votre mine n'est pas effrayante. Vous avez plutôt l'air... Abattu.

_"Abattu, moi ? Il est vraiment con ce médecin... Mais, peut-être a-t-il raison, au fond ?"_

"Venez, suivez moi, je vous emmène dans sa chambre."

Ils allèrent donc tous les deux dans la chambre de l'ursidé, et, après avoir discuté quelques instants de son état, le médecin ressortit de la chambre.

L'homme en noir, bien qu'effrayant, pouvait être doux. Il l'avait vu quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, son regard s'était adoucit. Il s'était rempli d'amour. Mais, était-ce un amour fraternel ou un amour transi ?

Il le découvrit quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il effectuait des rondes dans son secteur un soir, s'étant proposé comme "garde de nuit".

Il allait se faire un café dans un bureau à proximité lorsqu'il entendit une voix rauque rouspéter sur quelqu'un. Il reconnaissait bien la voix. Jacques savait d'où elle provenait. Alors il se dirigea vers la chambre supposée, se mît derrière la porte et observa la scène par l'entre-baillement. Il aperçut l'homme sombre, celui qui avait crié, et le Panda, qui était... Réveillé ? L'homme l'avait réveillé ? Mais comment ? C'est alors qu'il vit que l'ancien malade était nu.

Alors il comprit ce que l'homme lui avait fait.

Il comprit l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Pendant que le médecin réfléchissait, les deux clones se disputaient toujours. Le médecin décida d'agir lorsqu'il entendit pour la première fois la voix du Panda susurrer ceci à l'homme :

"Alors maintenant, je te le demande gentiment, va-t'en... S'il te plaît...

\- Votre ami a raison, vous feriez bien de partir", annonça Jacques en entrant dans la pièce. Il observa les deux hommes sursauter en le voyant arriver. Le Panda recouvrit agilement son corps nu avec les draps du lit, tandis que l'autre afficha un air coléreux.

Il engueula le médecin (c'est le cas de le dire) tandis que celui-ci essaya de le calmer. Il lui indiqua le chemin à prendre pour s'enfuir, et, sous la demande de son acolyte, l'homme décida de s'en aller, de lui faire confiance. Il partit donc, laissant alors le Panda seul avec Hulet.

"- Docteur... Je sais que c'est vous qui vous occupiez de moi... Je voulais vous en remercier., annonça le Maître en rougissant. Mais, maintenant que je suis réveillé, dans combien de temps pourrais-je partir d'ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, monsieur. Il vous faudra faire de nombreux examens avant de vous laissez partir. Mais... C'est tout de même miraculeux que vous vous soyez réveillé..."

Le Panda rougit. Jacques savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, sachant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait des marques de suçons sur tout son corps, il était également couvert de salive.

Ils s'aimaient. Les deux acolytes s'aimaient.

Le médecin décida de laisser son patient seul. Il avait vécu des choses extraordinaires ce soir, il fallait qu'il le laisse cogiter. Il marcha vers la porte, sortit, mais avant de la refermer, il souffla encore à l'ursidé :

"Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux, Maître Panda. Vous avez une magnifique famille. Et un merveilleux acolyte."

Il referma la porte, devina l'air étonné mais amusé du Panda. Il avait l'air gentil. Ils avaient tous cet air gentil en eux. Ils étaient pourvus d'amour, de courage.

_"Raison de plus pour que je les sauvent. Que je les sauve tous. Je ne sais combien ils sont. Peut-être 4, 5 ou même 6, peut-être. Mais je les sauverais tous. Au risque de donner ma vie. Je ne les connais même pas personnellement, ne sais rien de leur vie, ne sais rien de leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur histoire. Je ne connais même pas leur prénom. Mais je sais qu'ils méritent plus de vivre que moi. Ils ont plus de force de vivre que moi._

_Alors je ferai tout pour eux._

_Tout contre mon supérieur. Ce mystérieux directeur._

_Tout contre la mort." _

* * *

**Avis ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**

**Je voulais vous remercier encore pour le nombre fabuleux de vues pour l'ensemble de mes FF (4 171 vues quand même, dont 1 748 vues rien que pour Tensions !), vos reviews, vos avis, tout ce qui a pu m'aider ! **

**MERCI ENCORE MES FRÈRES !**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLOOOOO ! C'est ENFIN le coming-back de Tensions ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire, révélations-révélations les amis !**

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Pas de Warning pour choses sexuelles dans ce chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

La nuit sombre enveloppait de son étreinte fraîche et délicate une ombre, se dessinant dans les ténèbres. Cette silhouette courait toujours plus vite, haletante, en direction d'une maison bien précise.

Le Geek continuait d'avancer toujours plus vite, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, son corps secoué régulièrement par des spasmes.

Le gamer arriva vers la maison des Sommet, fonça presque dans la porte de la bâtisse. Il fouilla rapidement dans ses poches en quête de clés, mais sa recherche s'arrêta vite lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait ni clé, ni téléphone. Il tapa timidement mais précipitamment sur la cloison en bois, voulant qu'on lui ouvre le plus vite possible.

Le garçon n'aperçut même pas qui le fit entrer, il se jeta immédiatement dans la maison chaude, accueillante. Maison qui lui avait tellement manquée... Il enleva sa veste, l'accrocha rapidement au porte manteau.

Finalement, il découvrit que c'était le Patron qui lui avait ouvert gentiment l'accès, et qui le fixait maintenant avec confusion, debout dans l'entrée.

Mathieu revint de la cuisine où il s'était fait un café, et manqua de lâcher sa tasse en voyant le petit se réfugier dans les bras du criminel. Le Créateur s'approcha des deux protagonistes enlacés (avec un peu de réticence du côté du Patron), soupira de soulagement. Le gamer, après quelques secondes de câlin, se détacha, et Mathieu prit son visage mouillé et gelé entres ses mains, passant et repassant ses doigts sur ses joues.

"- Oh Geek... Tu es là..., souffla Mathieu, libéré d'un poids d'anxiété, et d'inquiétude.

\- J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ici, gamin ?"

Le Patron avait refermé la porte d'entrée après la brusque étreinte du petit, et s'était à nouveau avancé vers le père retrouvant son fils. Le Geek sursauta en entendant la voix rauque et sèche du criminel, tourna sa tête vers l'homme. Il remarqua qu'il était dépourvu de ses verres fétiches, son regard bleu perçant le fixait avec insistance. Avec colère. Le petit enfant trembla sous ce regard de braise, avant de répondre timidement.

"Je... Je voulais... Apporter mon soutien..., bafouilla le Geek, d'une voix serrée par la tristesse et la honte. Vous revoir... M'excuser... Vous... M'avez manqués..."

Le Patron baissa son regard sur le corps tremblant du petit, s'avança encore vers le câlin des deux hommes. Il rajouta alors son étreinte par dessus celle de Mathieu, pour envelopper le Geek dans un cocon familial, apaisant, rassurant. Mathieu caressait la tête du Geek en soupirant constamment.

"Gamin... Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles, j'ai cru que Mat allait mourir de peur, le Panda a failli crever à cause de toi... Mais on te pardonne. On a joué au con, on n'a pas fait gaffe à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Alors, c'est plutôt nous qui devrions te demander de nous pardonner." Le Geek frémit entre les deux corps, sûrement d'étonnement face au monologue étrangement sincère venant de l'homme aux milles vices. Il recommença alors à sangloter, s'accrocha désespérément à Mathieu en disant d'une voix aiguë.

"- Bien sûr que je vous... Pardonne ! J'ai eu... Si peur... Pour vous... Pour Maître Panda... Je vous aime tellement...

\- Nous aussi nous t'aimons, Geek., intervint Mathieu, en se détachant de l'étreinte du Patron, recouvrant le corps du gamer entièrement et en se mettant au niveau de son visage. Maintenant, calme-toi, reprend un peu tes esprits. C'est fini, tout le monde va bien... D'accord ?

\- O-Oui Mathieu..., dit le Geek en essuyant ses dernières larmes et en hochant la tête. D'accord..." Le gamer alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, ramena ses jambes devant son visage, pour se mettre en boule. Il tremblait encore de tous ses membres, mais semblait un peu remis de ses émotions.

Quelques explications plus tard, Mathieu appela Antoine pour le rassurer. En effet, le Geek lui avait avoué qu'il était parti en trombe de la maison du chevelu, sans donner d'explications, alors Mathieu eut une pensée pour son ami sûrement anxieux.

Lorsque le grand vidéaste décrocha, il avait la voix tremblante, complètement paniquée. Il fut soulagé et soupira lorsque le nain lui annonça que le Geek était en sûreté à la maison, ce qui étonna un peu l'homme au borsalino. Pourquoi Antoine avait-il eu tellement peur lors du départ du Geek ? Bah, c'était sûrement son côté "Papa poule" qui ressortait, surtout qu'envers le gamer, c'était logique... Tout le monde est attendri par sa petite bouille...

Les Sommet étaient ainsi enfin réunis dans le salon, le Hippie dormant dans le fauteuil, le Patron dos au canapé sirotant son café. Le Geek roulé en boule avec Mathieu qui lui caressait le bras pour le soulager. D'ailleurs, ledit Créateur ne tarda pas à briser le silence.

"- Au fait Patron, tu nous as simplement dit que le Panda s'est réveillé... Il y a une raison à cela ? Parce que je crois me souvenir que le médecin avait dit qu'il avait très peu de chances qu'il... Revienne à la vie...

\- Gamin, tu veux pas savoir, crois moi., annonça le Patron en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres, s'adossant au bord du canapé. Mathieu afficha un air incrédule en entendant les paroles, puis son air se transforma en colère et désespoir.

\- Non... Me dis pas que..., souffla-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Même en étant dans le coma t'es capable de le... ?

\- J'suis pas allé jusque là, ricana le Patron, il s'est réveillé au stade de la pipe. Mais crois moi que je l'aurais fait jusqu'au bout..."

Il vida son café d'une traite tout en ricanant, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine. Le Geek ne comprenait pas, il gardait juste en mémoire le fait que son chanteur préféré était en vie. Par quel moyen, il s'en foutait un peu. Mathieu était à bout de nerfs contre le criminel.

"- On t'a pas chopé au moins ?! demanda Mat avec agacement.

Le Patron réfléchit quelques secondes. Devait-il vraiment dire que Hulet les avait surpris, et qu'en plus l'avait aidé à sortir ? Non, ça serait rajouter de l'huile sur le feu dans le crâne de son Créateur.

\- Non, tu me connais, j'suis discret, gamin. Pas de problème."

Mathieu lâcha alors le Patron des yeux, essaya de se calmer. Il décida de lui faire confiance pour une fois, car lui-même était à bout.

Tout le monde était sain et sauf, et c'était l'essentiel.

oOo

"Maître Panda, vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital dans l'après-midi."

Hulet s'était rendu dans la chambre de son patient pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le chanteur, anxieux des résultats de ses examens médicaux et désireux de partir, accueillit la nouvelle avec un grand sourire et une sincère excitation. Il pourrait enfin revoir ses acolytes, reprendre l'émission, chanter à nouveau dans sa chambre ! Il remercia encore une dernière fois le médecin de sa bienveillance et gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve à son égard et à celui du Patron lors de la fameuse nuit, et appela Mathieu lorsque le médecin quitta la pièce. Il annonça à son Créateur son retour, et lui demanda de venir le chercher à l'hôpital. Mathieu prit l'annonce avec un immense plaisir, et raccrocha brusquement en prévenant l'ursidé de sa venue immédiate.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Panda se trouvait déjà dans la voiture du vidéaste tout heureux, qui conduisait joyeusement en direction de la maison.

"- Oh Panda, je suis tellement content que tu sois parmi nous ! On a tous eu tellement peur que tu... Tu...

La voix du Créateur de serra à la fin de sa phrase, le chanteur le rassura vite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant !

\- Et le Geek était mort de peur quand il était rentré...

\- Attends Mat... Le Geek est.. De retour ? s'illumina le Panda.

\- Oui, on lui manquait. Je le comprends. En plus avec ton... Cas se rajoutant dessus... Il avait besoin d'un réconfort familial...

\- Le Geek est de retour... En voilà une agréable nouvelle...", soupira le chanteur de soulagement.

La voiture fut vite garée devant la demeure, vers laquelle courait presque l'homme en kigurumi. Il attendit patiemment Mathieu qui refermait la voiture, approchait trop lentement au goût du Panda de la porte. Il frétillait d'envie, et Mathieu le remarqua.

"- Hé calme-toi ! Ils vont pas s'envoler !

\- Merde, ouvre cette porte maintenant !"

Mathieu le regarda d'un air amusé, avant d'effectuer son ordre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le Panda inspira de toutes ses forces l'odeur de la maison. Bon Dieu qu'il était heureux de rentrer chez lui ! Retrouver sa chambre, sa famille, son Patron...

Il entra dans la demeure, Mathieu referma la porte derrière lui. Apparemment, il avait dû prévenir la famille que l'ursidé rentrerait, puisque tous les persos étaient dans le salon, l'attendant patiemment. Le premier qui l'aperçut fut le Geek, suivi du Hippie qui hurla un "NOIR ET BLANC EN VUE GROOOS !". Le gamer sauta du canapé et courut à toute vitesse vers le chanteur, l'enserra de ses petits bras frêles. Le Panda, avant qu'il ne se jette contre lui, remarqua qu'il avait les joues baignées de larmes, les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang. Le Geek sanglotait contre son kigurumi, le serrait du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Le chanteur calma un peu son acolyte en lui caressant le dos et en lui disant d'une vois rassurante :

"- Hé Geek... Je suis là... Je reste avec toi, t'inquiète pas...

\- Mais c'est de-de ma f-faute ce qu'il t'est arr-rrivé Panpan..., bafouilla le gamin tremblant dans ses bras, sa voix étouffée dans le tissu du pyjama panda. Je suis dé-désolé...

\- Geek, calme toi. C'est moi qui ai mal réagi, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Et même si ça l'était, tu es complètement pardonné. Tu m'as manqué mon petit gamer...

\- Toi aussi, gamin."

Le Panda releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit la magnifique et reconnaissable voix rauque du criminel. Criminel qui se tenait à un mètre des deux frères, les mains dans les poches, son regard brillant derrière ses verres teintés. Il avait un sourire en coin, les joues un peu rosies, ce qui étonna l'ursidé. Mais son visage ne tarda pas à prendre également une couleur rouge lorsqu'il vit le sombre homme s'approcher de lui, sortir les mains de ses poches. Il avançait toujours plus vite, son visage se retrouva en un rien de temps contre celui du Panda, complètement perdu.

Il ne sentait même plus les mains du Geek serrer sa seconde peau, n'entendait plus le Hippie vociférer des âneries lors de son bad-trip, ni la machine à café de Mathieu. Il ne voyait plus que l'homme se dessinant devant lui, ne sentait plus que son souffle contre sa joue. Il ne distinguait plus que sa voix lui souffler malicieusement :

"Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué, gamin."

Le Panda ne perdit pas une seconde et tourna sa tête pour emprisonner avec envie et passion les lèvres de son homologue pervers, prenant son visage à deux mains. Sa langue se glissa dans la bouche sentant la cigarette, joua avec sa similaire. Il frissonna de tous ses membres en sentant la main du Patron glisser dans sa nuque, collant encore plus intensément leur visage. Et le Panda crut déjà perdre pied lorsqu'il remarqua que le corps du Patron était presque contre le sien, le Geek l'ayant lâché en se rendant compte de la personne derrière lui. Le torse brûlant du Patron collé au sien, il gémit de plaisir et de désir ardent, ne voulant plus que faire un seul corps avec lui.

Mais ses pensées ainsi que l'embrassade furent interrompues net par la voix sévère du Créateur qui s'écria, les iris enflammés par la vision s'offrant devant lui et le reste de la famille :

"Allez faire ça dans vos chambres, merde ! Pas ici !"

Le Panda, se faisant une raison, lâcha avec regret son amant, qui, lui, s'autorisa à grogner d'insatisfaction. L'ursidé ressentait la même chose que le criminel, mais décida que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire directement après son retour. Il avait des explications à donner, et le Patron serait le premier à lui demander quelque chose. D'ailleurs, sa voix rauque retentit à nouveau dans le salon, mais plus sévèrement, accompagnée d'un regard tueur.

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'avais fait ça ?

\- ... Je... Me sentais coupable... Pour le Geek... Et... Envers toi..., bafouilla un peu l'ursidé.

(Le Patron lui fit signe de continuer sa tirade.)

J'avais l'impression que... Que vous ne me compreniez pas... Vous ne ressentiez pas ma... Douleur... Je voulais... Revoir notre famille réunie... À tout prix...

\- On le voulait tous, gamin... Tu aurais pu nous dire tout ça... T'avais quand même voulu te donner la mort juste pour ça...

\- C'était toi., fit le Panda en le montrant du doigt. Toi le problème.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Tu prends toujours les décisions avant les autres, tu te mets en avant, t'étais aussi fautif pour le Geek, t'essayais vainement de te racheter en voulant le chercher, mais maintenant ? Tu vas redevenir comme avant ? Rabaisser à nouveau le Geek ? Et... Avec moi ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Rien ne va changer, gamin, je resterai comme maintenant... Même moi ça me soûle d'être chiant avec vous...

Et puis, avec toi... On verra bien ce que tu décideras..."

Le Panda eut un frisson en voyant son homologue sombre le pointer à son tour du doigt. Il lui laissait réellement le choix de mener leur relation ? Le chanteur papillonna des paupières sous cette pensée. Le tueur se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, laissant l'ursidé en plan, bouche bée, mais heureux de l'annonce de son amant. Apparemment, il était pardonné. Mais un petit cri l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Le Geek se tenait la tête, commençait à trembler sur le canapé. Le Panda prit peur et s'avança rapidement vers l'enfant qui apparemment souffrait d'un mal de tête assez violent.

"- Geek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'ursidé protecteur.

\- J'ai... Maaaal ! Aïe !

\- Calme-toi... Viens, je t'emmène dans ta chambre..."

Le Panda passa ses bras autour du corps du Geek, le porta et l'amena dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il le reposa délicatement sur son lit, le Geek avait fermé les yeux et lâché sa tête.

"- Repose toi, d'accord ? Tu étais trop bouleversé, alors maintenant tu peux dormir tranquillement.

\- D'accord, Maître Panda..." Le Panda déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant, lui retira sa casquette et la posa sur la table de chevet. Il se releva et prit la poignée de la porte, la ramena pour fermer la chambre mais il entendit encore la voix du Geek lui parler :

"- Panda... Je... Je suis content que tu sois là. J'ai eu... Tellement peur... Et tu.. Tu me manquais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là maintenant. Je reste avec vous tous." Et il referma la porte, permettant à l'enfant de se retourner et se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Les jours passèrent agréablement, entre quelques embrassades et caresses des deux amants dans le couloir, Mathieu leur criant après, et, malheureusement et mystérieusement, les maux de tête toujours plus forts du Geek. Le Panda et Mathieu s'inquiétaient grandement envers son cas, surtout ce jour-là, alors qu'ils étaient en train de jouer à Mario Kart tous les trois.

Pour une fois, le Geek avait l'air d'être bien, jouait avec ardeur pour être le premier. La course se termina et le Panda voulut féliciter le garçon lorsqu'il remarqua son teint étrangement pâle.

"Geek, ça va pas ? demanda son acolyte au kigurumi. Geek ? GEEK !" Il s'écria en voyant la tête de l'enfant tomber sur son épaule, ses yeux se fermer. Mathieu paniqua et cria lorsqu'il vit son plus jeune homologue s'évanouir, lui prit le visage dans les mains.

"- Geek, répond ! Allez !

\- Mathieu, calme-toi, fit le Panda en gardant avec peine son calme. On va... Appeler le Prof...

\- PROF ! cria Mathieu dans toute la maison, la veine de son cou pulsant dangereusement sous l'effet de la panique. Viens vite ici s'il te plait !"

Des pas se firent entendre sur les marches de l'escalier du bas, le Prof apparut à côté du couloir des chambres, courant vers le salon. Il était sorti de son laboratoire en trombe, était surpris en voyant le Geek sur le canapé, immobile. Il le prit par les aisselles tandis que le Panda empoigna ses chevilles, le maintenant dans une position stable pour l'amener dans le laboratoire. Mathieu se tenait la tête entre ses mains, et ne cessait de répéter "Les malheurs ne vont-ils donc jamais se terminer ?". Les deux acolytes arrivèrent à destination, le couchèrent sur le lit. Le scientifique prit le pouls du petit tandis que le Panda tira la chaise vers ledit lit, s'assit avec anxiété.

Le Prof recula et nota les résultats sur une feuille, le Panda ne cessait de l'interroger du regard.

"Maître Panda, arrête de me fixer comme cela, pour l'instant les résultats ne veulent rien dire sur l'état du Geek. Tu peux rester là, mais je ne te communiquerai les informations que lorsque j'aurai un résultat concluant."

Le Panda hocha la tête et le labo fut plongé dans un silence pesant, parfois coupé par des seringues s'entrechoquant. D'ailleurs, le chanteur dû détourner le regard en voyant le Professeur s'approcher du bras de l'enfant avec une seringue munie d'une longue aiguille. Le Panda détestait les aiguilles, et fut totalement terrorisé par celles-ci après le séjour à l'asile.

Quelques analyses du sang de l'enfant plus tard, il entendit une exclamation du Prof. Exclamation de surprise, de terreur un peu. Le Panda se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, manquant de la faire tomber.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Prof ! Réponds-moi !

\- Maître Panda... fit le Prof en se tournant vers lui. Calme-toi tout d'abord. Et ensuite, appelle Mathieu, il doit être au courant.

\- Prof, dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il a !

\- Non, je ne le dirai que si Mathieu est ici." Le chanteur, comprenant les ordres de son homologue à la blouse se précipita au dehors de la pièce et chercha Mathieu dans son bureau, qui ruminait ses pensées en écoutant du blues.

"Mathieu, descends dans le labo du Prof ! Il a des nouvelles !" Le Créateur, en entendant la voix paniquée de l'ursidé à travers son casque, l'arracha violemment d'un coup de main et marcha à grand pas vers l'escalier du bas, où se tenait déjà le Maître. Il passa devant lui et poussa brutalement la porte du labo.

"- Prof ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!, demandèrent en cœur les deux protagonistes, en attente de la sentence du Prof.

\- Hé bien... Je ne sais comment cela est possible pour une personne comme lui... Enfin, du même sexe que lui, mais... D'après mes analyses de son sang, que j'espère justes, il aurait eu un rapport sexuel...

Maître Panda et le Créateur s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le Geek ? Avec quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas possible, il était encore vierge !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, fit le Prof interrompant le cours des pensées de ses deux acolytes. La plus grosse information est qu'il...

Qu'il serait... Enceint."

* * *

**Désolé pour ce cliffangher, mais je me DEVAIS de le faire ;)**

**Avis ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**

**Merci encore de suivre cette FF, c'est juste génial de recevoir tous vos commentaires !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! OUI, après 7 mois d'absence de Tensions, UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EST LAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, la remise en route était rude mais bon... C'est pour la bonne cause !**

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

**Pas de Warning !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

"La plus grosse information est qu'il...

Qu'il serait... Enceint."

À cette annonce, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent sous l'excitation. Son visage s'illumina, bien qu'il soit caché. Par le masque.

Les deux médecins remarquèrent son plaisir, et à peine avaient-ils digéré l'information que leur employeur ria à gorge déployée devant l'écran allumé. Son rire était machiavélique, noir, révélant une méchanceté profonde, et même un désir de violence. Hulet et le Docteur Frédérique croisèrent leurs regards derrière le siège du directeur qui était secoué de spasmes. Le docteur, avec qui Jacques pût échanger quelques mots avant l'entretien, lui révélant la nature bienveillante de son collègue, affichait un air inquiet et dégouté par cet aspect malfaisant de leur employeur.

"Bien... Bien... Très bien...", marmonnait sans cesse l'homme masqué devant les écrans de contrôle sur lesquels circulaient les membres de la famille Sommet.

En effet, les deux médecins avaient dû installer micros et caméras dans toute la maison lorsque les Sommet étaient enfermés dans leur cellule à l'asile. Mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé à un espionnage de cette envergure : leur employeur observait, écoutait, contrôlait chaque moment de vie de chaque protagoniste des Sommet. Les deux employés comprirent maintenant que l'homme mystérieux n'attendait qu'une seule chose : un événement, une nouvelle, ou quoi que ce soit d'important à apprendre.

Il était servi aujourd'hui.

Les regards d'Hulet et de Frédérique se détournèrent lorsque le siège devant eux se tourna, et que les yeux sombres derrière le masque alla les fixer.

"Mes chers amis... Je vous confie une mission. Je veux que vous capturiez le Geek. Je veux l'enfant."

_"Vous attendrez trois mois, pour pouvoir prouver les paroles du Professeur. Si elles sont fausses et que le Geek ne porte pas d'enfant, vous capturerez alors le Professeur... Et il payera pour son mensonge._

_Si le Geek a bien un enfant, alors vous prendrez le gamer, et me le ramènerez ici, vivant. Compris ?_

_\- Oui, chef."_

Les paroles prononcées par le directeur de l'asile résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du docteur Hulet. Il avait acquiescé à l'ordre avec révulsion, à contrario de son collègue médecin. L'évocation d'une certaine prime en récompense de la capture du petit avait éveillé le regard de Frédérique, Jacques (et très certainement l'homme masqué également) l'avait perçu.

Mais lui ressentait un profond dégoût face à cet acte barbare. Capturer un... Enfant ? Enfin, le Geek n'était plus un enfant, il l'admettait, mais son enlèvement provoquerait d'immenses problèmes au sein de la famille Sommet... D'énormes...

Tensions.

Ils avaient déjà été bien assez tourmentés lors de leur enfermement dans l'asile...

Mais le médecin ne se doutait pas que les problèmes commenceraient déjà à arriver bien avant le plan machiavélique mis en place par l'homme masqué...

**_Du côté des Sommet_**

_"Ah... Ma tête..."_

Le gamer se redressa difficilement sur la table d'examen dans le laboratoire du Prof. Il se frotta les yeux, s'étira légèrement avant de regarder autour de lui en se tenant le crâne qu'il trouvait douloureux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut le Panda, le Prof et Mathieu qui l'observaient sans relâche avec une certaine appréhension, un air grave.

Le Geek se sentit tout de suite l'intrus dans cette atmosphère désagréable, lourde, tendue.

"- M-Mathieu ? Panpan ? Pr-Prof ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda le garçon d'une voix chevrotante et inquiète.

\- Geek, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit le Prof d'un ton déterminé. Accepte-le s'il te plait, c'est très important."

Le Geek, sous le regard perçant et la voix nasillarde mais ferme du scientifique, attrapa le bord de son T-Shirt et joua avec, nerveux.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, répéta le jeune gamer.

\- Tu... Tu es... Enceint."

Le garçon à la casquette crût tomber de la table à cette annonce. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lui, il porterait un... Enfant ?

"- Prof, c'est pas drôle... Je... Je suis un homme ! Ce n'est physiquement pas possible !

\- Ce n'est pas une blague., le coupa l'homme à la blouse. Tu trouves que j'ai un air à rire ?"

Le gamer baissa la tête d'un air malheureux. Comment est-ce que lui, un homme, pourrait porter un enfant ? Son frère se moquait de lui... Le regard perçant du scientifique encore posé sur lui, il décida de se résigner face à cette pensée. Alors il ne blaguait pas... En même temps, si le Prof le disait... Il ne s'était jamais trompé dans ses analyses. Mais... C'était tellement farfelu pour le gamer...

Le Geek, encore abasourdi, pensa alors à l'enfant qu'il portait en lui. Il réfléchit puis sut à quel moment tout avait basculé.

Antoine.

Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés.

Le grand chevelu avait décrété qu'aucun problème n'apparaîtrait, puisqu'ils ne présentaient aucune maladie. Mais maintenant, le garçon au T-Shirt Captain America riait jaune intérieurement. Le créateur de What The Cut n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver...

Une autre réflexion avait lieu chez une autre personne de la famille Sommet.

Mathieu s'inquiétait des circonstances de l'apparition de l'enfant dans le corps du Geek.

Il avait bien dû le faire avec quelqu'un pour que ceci ait lieu, on n'est tout de même pas dans Alien !

Il pensa soudainement à un plan dramatique : le Geek, pendant son escapade, seul, la nuit, dans les rues sombres, se serait fait violer ?

Le Créateur se tourna vers le chanteur de l'équipe, qui présentait comme lui un teint blafard. Avait-il pensé la même chose ?

Mais Mathieu relativisa. Si le Geek s'était fait violé, il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps sans en parler à quelqu'un. Il ne se serait pas présenté aussi guilleret et ouvert à son retour ; il se serait renfermé sur lui même, serait devenu muet...

Le vidéaste soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait que de très faibles chances que ceci ait eu lieu, alors il ne pensa plus à cela. Il continua de réfléchir. La seule personne que le Geek avait côtoyée avant de rentrer chez lui était...

Le Geek, à la pensée d'Antoine, sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir tout seul, il sentait les regards brûlants de ses acolytes posés sur lui. Il se sentait oppressé ici, il fallait qu'il relâche la pression. L'annonce du Prof tournait en boucle dans sa tête, le rendant dingue. Il fallait qu'il pleure un peu, il en ressentait le besoin.

Le jeune gamer descendit lentement de la table, dans cette atmosphère silencieuse.

Il s'apprêta à sortir du laboratoire lorsque Mathieu, à la pensée de son ami aux cheveux fous, interrompit le jeune à la casquette d'une voix surprise, faible, interrogative et presque suppliante d'une réponse négative venant de l'enfant :

"Geek... Me dit pas que tu...

Tu l'as fait avec... Antoine ?"

Le garçon au T-Shirt Captain America stoppa sa marche, se tint à l'encadrement de porte. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Devait-il lui avouer ?

Pour simple réponse, il tourna lentement la tête vers son Créateur. Une flamme dansait dans les iris pâles du gamer, malgré son visage renfermé et abattu par la nouvelle du Prof.

"Oui."

Il répondit par cette simple affirmation et quitta définitivement la pièce, laissant le trio d'acolytes cloué sur place.

Ce "Oui" prononcé avec assurance et détermination était étonnant de la part de l'enfant, si timide et naïf auparavant...

Mathieu et Panda échangèrent à nouveau un bref regard. Ils avaient compris.

Le Geek avait grandi.

Avait mûri.

Il supporterait le poids de la grossesse, et de la paternité.

Il était devenu fort.

Et, avec son conjoint, tout peut arriver, il pourra le surmonter.

Parce qu'à deux...

Tout est réalisable.

oOo

"Geek... GEEK !"

Une voix forte résonnant dans la chambre du gamer extirpa celui-ci de son sommeil léger : il s'était tout bonnement endormi après avoir versé un torrent de larmes sur son oreiller, qui était entièrement humide.

Encore endormi, le garçon se retourna vers la personne devant son lit. Avait-il rêvé ou la voix qu'il avait entendue était celle d'...

"- Antoine ? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu fais là ? demanda le Geek d'une voix étonnée mais incroyablement surprise, tout en se frottant les yeux.

\- Mathieu m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'arrive, et... Je suis venu en vitesse te voir, j'étais inquiet pour toi... Je... Je suis désolé Geek...", fit Antoine d'une petite voix, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le gamer regarda son amant d'un air suspicieux : Antoine avait maintenant des remords ?

"- Antoine... lança le Geek en se redressant en position assise. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait. Faut qu'on l'accepte tous les deux, et qu'on fasse avec. On y arrivera, j'en suis sûr... Même si ça va être difficile.

\- ... Arrête de parler aussi sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'être un petit enfant ignorant... J'te signale que c'est ton rôle ça, non ?", répliqua le grand binoclard en lançant un clin d'œil au jeune, qui alla lui pincer une joue de mécontentement. Le gamer avait compris que son amoureux essayait de détendre l'atmosphère : il en avait besoin aussi. Tout ce qu'il se passait était terriblement étrange et effrayant, alors il avait besoin d'un peu de rire et de légèreté. Ses boyaux étaient complètement serrés sous le stress et la panique, il pensait qu'Antoine était dans le même état. Mais il fallait, pour l'instant, en faire abstraction : de toute manière, il venait de dire à son interlocuteur qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

Le Geek prit l'autre joue dans sa main et tira sur les deux de manière à faire sourire le grand dadet. Le jeune rigola lorsqu'il vit le visage devant lui totalement déformé : il avait un air contrarié malgré le sourire forcé sur son visage. Il relâcha ses joues puis plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette. Il fit un sourire craquant et déposa un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres d'Antoine qui frissonna. Il était tout de même heureux d'être avec son petit protégé...

"- Gamin, tu penses qu'ils vont commencer à s'choper la teub' et faire des choses cochonnes ?

\- Putain Patron, arrête de penser tout le temps au cul ! Ils ont le droit de se revoir sans forcément baiser, non ? Et puis, j'pense qu'ils sont pas d'humeur à entamer des choses sérieuses...

\- ... Bon, on va dire que t'as raison la p'luche."

Le criminel et le chanteur s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre éclairée et agréable de l'ursidé, où le Panda avait conté à son homologue noir toute l'histoire du gamer. Le Patron lui avait tout d'abord ri au nez, croyant à une bonne blague, puis, lorsqu'il comprit que la vérité était étalée, reprit son sérieux. Après tout, l'irréel était bien possible avec eux...

Le Panda fixait son acolyte d'un regard accusateur et colérique : allait-il redevenir désagréable, allait-il redevenir... Comme avant ? Non, non, il lui avait dit qu'il arrêterait d'être chiant, qu'il prendrait soin de sa famille sans être dérangeant. Mais alors pourquoi recommençait-il ses vannes nulles et déplaisantes ? Pensait-il vraiment être drôle en ce moment de peur et de questionnement ?

"Tout le monde dans cette famille est tendu, Patron. Sauf toi j'ai l'impression. Tu t'en fous ou...?"

Le Panda s'était levé et dirigé vers la fenêtre pour cacher ses yeux larmoyants, tout en fixant son amant du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il fit sa remarque. Remarque que le Patron prit assez mal de prime abord : le chanteur avait clairement sous-entendu qu'il s'en foutait de la vie de sa famille. Qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Qu'il était égoïste.

Peut-être que le Panda avait raison.

"Gamin... Crois pas ça. Vous... Vous m'êtes chers., répondit le criminel d'un ton solennel en se levant lui aussi. J'ai envie que vous soyez tous en bonne santé, de bonne humeur. J'pense que tu peux comprendre que tout ce qu'il se passe nous dépasse. Moi y compris. J'suis pas invincible, j'te rappelle : c'est seulement l'air que je me donne. Alors parfois j'ai aussi envie de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fout les j'tons. Notamment pour toi."

Lors de son monologue, l'homme en costard s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et mis dos à dos contre le Panda.

L'ursidé n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Le Patron avait bien changé. Enfin... Il n'avait jamais changé. Il avait toujours été comme ça, le chanteur venait de le comprendre, mais il avait décidé de briser cette carapace de brute et de pervers qu'il avait créée pendant ces années. En tout cas envers l'ursidé.

Les larmes étaient tombées silencieusement sur les joues du Panda, dévalaient la peau à toute vitesse avant de s'écraser sur le kigurumi. Le Patron s'enleva du dos pelucheux et retourna lentement l'homme animal vers lui. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il le vit pleurer, essuya ses larmes d'un geste doux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le criminel avait compris qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin, et que son amant était une tapette-fragile, son amant était fragile.

Il le serra fort contre lui. Le Panda lui rendit son étreinte, s'attachant à la veste noire comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le Patron ouvrit la bouche et prononça des mots connus par le Panda.

Antoine ouvrit la bouche et prononça ces mots pour calmer le Geek.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. On est tous là."

* * *

**Avis sur ce retour de Tensions ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**


End file.
